The Philosopher's Stone
by Marshmellow27
Summary: AU Crossover EdXSora He who possesses the stone controls the world. Chapter 10 up!
1. Prologue

Just a side note: I've decided to join my two favorite animes together into one fic: Fullmetal Alchemist and Digimon. Both plots of the original series will be dismissed; more the Digimon than Fullmetal. Furthermore; some of the rules of alchemy will be ignored so the story will go through more smoothly without having to go into complex details. Speaking of details; here are a few side notes for my story.

Ed and Al (19 and 16 years-old) are the sons of Hohenheim; leader of The Cabal.

The Cabal: A family-run gang that rules with no mercy. With the Philosopher's Stone they wish to become absolute rulers of the world.

The Philosophers Stone is rumored to grant any wish one desires. A forbidden fruit; it was cast away and hidden in Shamballa by a group of mystical wielders; The Lux Veritatis. (I'll get into details later in the story.)

Sora; the last member of The Lux Veritatis, along with her friends, seeks the Philosopher's Stone to destroy it.

As you have figured out, the task is to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. Our lovable duo: Ed and Al will be our 'bad guys' while Sora and the others are protectors of the stone. In addition to my guide sheet; I must inform you that Ed is not missing any body parts as in the original anime and Al's soul is not trapped in some tin armor. I will not be using the name "Fullmetal" because it serves no purpose in my plot and not all characters from Digimon will appear. Among the few that have a part are Sora, Tai, Kari, Izzy, and Matt.

Time and place: Shamballa, 1912.

Hope this entices you to read my new fic!

* * *

**Prologue**

Indigo Island, 1906

"Horse manure, bones..."

His voice was thick and hoarse with a hint of overzealous exhilaration that was carried on by a repeating echo that the overly sized chamber created. His hair consisted of long blond locks; lustrous if they hadn't been tied back by a leather band into a dull ponytail. His build was of a husky nature; with a shovel, he easily maneuvered mounds of the animal feces into a perfectly formed circle no more than 3 feet in diameter. A wicked smile adorned his demon attributes; his excitement growing into a perverse arousal as he emptied a bone-filled bag into the circle.

"Skin, sperm..."

The toxic stench of animal waste burned the nostrils; almost like inhaling bleach or ammonia. No doubt it would attract curious by passers. The old door slowly opened with a cringe; light from outside peered through the opening and disappeared as quickly as it came as the door closed.

"Hohenheim?" The old man halted and faced the intruder. His eyes narrowed in annoyance; there was only one man who dared question his actions; his right hand man, Eckhardt. Grunting, he turned back and took out a bag filled with hair.

Much like Hohenheim, Eckhardt had a deep, heavy voice. But his physical characteristics could not be more opposite. His hair was short and it burned with an intense red tint. He was thin and wore large spectacles over his crimson eyes. Despite being hidden from view; you could see his red orbs scanning the room.

"Hohenheim; don't tell me you're-"

"Stay out of my business!" Hohenheim screeched. "Get out!" He pointed at the door; but Eckhardt didn't budge. Hohenheim grunted and shoved his hand into the bag.

"Hair.." He mumbled under his breath and sprinkled dark locks of hair from an unknown source; a dog perhaps. Dropping to his knees, he blended the "ingredients" with his bare hands.

"Eckhardt." Hohenheim spoke as he mounted more manure into the circle. "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop." Eckhardt spoke in a menacing tone. "It's not going to work." His fragile hand grabbing Hohenheim's much stronger one.

Hohenheim paused and closed his eyes. "How do you know?"

"Human transmutation is forbidden!" Eckhardt shouted. He leaned over and hissed. "It can't be done."

Hohenheim opened his eyes and growled. "You're wrong!" His eyes glimmered with passion and anger. "It's FORBIDDEN; that doesn't mean it can't be done!"

Blue energy sparked from his fingertips and gathered into a locomotion of energy; hitting Eckhardt on the chest and knocking him across the room like tumble wheat in the wind. He snickered and took out a piece of white chalk from his left coat pocket.

Recovering from the surprise blow; Eckhardt composed his fallen spectacles and sympathetically watched his naive colleague drawing yet another circle.

"If you couldn't transmute a human with your god-given gift then what makes you think you can accomplish it with some cheap alchemy?" He could see that Hohenheim was in fact drawing a transmutation circle. His words, however, were to no avail; they were a mere whisper to Hohenheim as he continued to draw with no interruption.

"Maybe..." Hohenheim blinked. "It'll work." He deeply inhaled and closed his eyes. Not even he himself believed what he was saying. Tossing the piece of chalk to the side he turned to Eckhardt. "The Philosopher's Stone." He nonchalantly stated.

Eckhardt gasped and looked back at the door; taking a step toward it. He was well aware of his partner's greed for the stone. With it; he would have the ability accomplish the greatest taboo forbidden to mankind. Human transmutation. If he could create life then he could control it; he'd rule the world. As protector of the stone, couldn't allow it.

"You know where it is." Hohenheim spoke as he got up. "Give it to me!" He charged and Eckhardt ran.

"I need it!" Hohenheim frantically shouted and spewed more of the unknown concoction of energy from his bare hands. "I want it, give it to me!" His eyes glowed with rage; his necessity increasing; his power building, enabling him to execute a deathblow almost impossible to survive.

"WHERE IS IT?"

TBC

Hi, so here's a cool note. Hohenheim is an actual historical figure from the 16th century; a real life alchemist who claimed to have created an artificial human called a Humunculus. With the ingredients of skin fragments, bones, and hair; they were to be laid on the ground surrounded by horse manure for 40 days which created an embryo. It is said that Hohenheim succeeded in creating a Homunculus no more than 12 inches tall but it ran away! Disturbing but interesting, don't you think? Don't forget to review! Thanks.


	2. The last Veritatis

**The last veritatis**

Shamballa, 1912

"It's hot."

A slender girl with red hair looked back at her companions and rolled her eyes. Shamballa had unusually hot summers; for the most part being desert, it was expected of such a region. Walking under the sun for hours made you delirious; crazy even. Taking off her navy blue coat and draping it over her shoulder she frowned. The heat annoyed her; she didn't need any childish complaints at the moment.

"Sora?"

Her name was Sora Takenouchi. She had fiery red hair flowing down to her mid back that hung lifelessly; damp due to the sweat her body produced. Strands stuck to her face that made her itch. Wiping away sweat from her forehead she huffed; cleaning the residue from her hand on her black pants.

"Tai." She looked back at a tall tanned chocolate-eyed boy with gravity defying hair. "Shut up." Times like these made her wonder why she ever agreed to let him come along. For god's sake; his little sister was more mature than him!

Tai frowned and mumbled something inaudible over to his blond companion; a wise comment obviously that made the blonde chuckle. Kari; Tai's younger sister, nudged him on the ribs and pointed at Sora who watched them from the corner of her eye.

"What was that Tai?"

Tai straightened up and automatically answered. "Nothing." He could hear the others laughing at him. They continued to walk.

"Matt." Sora called. The blond stiffened making Tai snicker. "Where are we?"

Matt covered his blue orbs with his hand to have a better look. His azure eyes squinted under the sun light. "I think its Kryo." His voice was smooth and charming. Running his hand through his hair he kept his eyes on the large structure in the distance.

"Kryo?" A short boy with spiky maroon hair questioned. "As in the capital of Shamballa Kryo?" He held a large map in his hands marked with large red X's. He looked over at Sora. "What makes you think it's there? Isn't it a little obvious?" His name was Izzy and he insisted on carrying a large green bag around in which he carried different types of maps. He was the group's very own tour guide.

Sora sighed. "Perhaps, but you never know." She continued to walk without waiting for the others.

Izzy, lacking in the height department, looked up at Tai who gave him a simple shrug and began to walk.

The temple-like structure seemed to grow as they neared the city. Walls appeared where there were none; they stretched from left to right; as if covering something. Sora and the others continued to walk; stopping at the foot of large golden doors. A gate.

"Kryo, Shamballa" It read on a bronze plate at the top of the doors.

Sora sighed. "Well, let's go."

The city was small and cluttered with shopping carts. Each person eerily resembled the one before. With Sora leading the way, the others cautiously looked around, noticing the curious expressions on everyone's faces since the moment Sora walked in. They were rude and provocative, but Sora didn't care. She simply kept walking toward a small outdoor tavern.

"Wine?" Sora asked the bar keeper as she sat down. "Is that all you have?" Large bottles of the alcoholic juice dominated the walls of the small shop. The bar keeper raised his eyebrow and nodded.

Sora frowned and looked at the others who were sitting on the stools beside her; Kari and Izzy were too young to drink. But on the occasion that they had traveled a great distance in the sun; she decided it was fine.

"Five please." She arrogantly waved her hand.

Kari seemed too nervous to drink and simply fiddled her lips at the rim of the cup. Tai, as usual, had to compete with Matt, while Izzy's glass was set aside, abandoned as he spread out his map on the counter.

"If we leave now we can make it to Nivia by morning." His slender finger traced a route on the map.

"We're leaving?" Kari spoke and Sora shook her head.

"But Sora." Izzy protested.

"What if it is here!" Sora's voice grew louder. The bar tender peered at them with suspicious eyes. "Be it the capital or not, the s-" She stumbled on her words and clumsily fumbled forward. She looked down to see a little boy clinging to her legs.

"Iori!" A petite woman hollered. "Iori; leave the girl alone." Her smile cascaded into a frown the second she looked at Sora. "Sorry." She mumbled and ran away with her child. Matt and Tai looked at each other in confusion; they looked at Kari who gave them a mere shrug in response.

"Where are you guy's from?" A thin old man sitting two stools away spoke. Sora pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you youngins' doing here?"

"None of your business old man." She bitterly mumbled under her breath; audible only to Izzy sitting next to her. He nervously laughed and spoke on her behalf.

"We're looking for something." He sheepishly shrugged when Sora glared at him.

"Oh." The bar tender intruded. He observed the young group; surveying Sora a bit longer than the others. He ravaged her with his eyes; looking deep into her crimson orbs and it clicked. He gasped and took a step back. "Leave!" He shouted. "What you're looking for, it's not here!"

"You know what we're lo-" Matt's inquiry was cut short by yet another outburst.

"Just get out of our city." The bar keeper's hollering attracted attention and now everyone eyed the group suspiciously.

Sora slammed her glass on the counter; the purple liquid bubbling, boiling at her touch. The old man gasped and stepped back. "Let's go." She demanded. Matt and Tai retreated without a word as Izzy tried to keep up while juggling his papers and books. Kari, however, got up from her seat and looked at the old man.

"You don't know who you're dealing with young lady." His voice was unsteady; his fear was plainly visible.

"What's wrong?" Kari looked around; everyone glared at her; hissing with their eyes.

The old man lifted a shaky hand and pointed at Sora. "She." He swallowed. "Is the last Veritatis."

TBC

Please read and review!


	3. No questions please

**Sora, Matt, Tai (19 yrs old.)**

**Izzy (16)**

**Kari (15)**

**No questions please**

Sora wasn't the regular loquacious person you'd expect her to be. According to her; she never told others more than what they needed to know; her name. The day she met Tai and the others she introduced herself as Rose so not even that bit of information was accurate. She had actually tried to rob them; mistaken identity she calls it. After that they stuck together like peanut butter and Jelly. And even after wandering Shamballa together for months, the others didn't know one fact about the mysterious redhead. They would often ask her about her past. Where was she from? Does she have a family? Sora grew weary with their inquistion; but her guard never faltered. They learned not question her conservativeness. Don't ask, don't tell. Young Kari, however, was determined to discover her secrets.

"Sora?" Kari ran after her friend.

"Sora?" Sora simply turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, that old man back there." Kari huffed; trying to keep up with redhead's long strides.

"He said that you..." Huff.

"You were..." She sighed and resumed her normal pace; Sora already leaving her behind.

Kari took a deep breath and shouted. "What's a Veritatis?"

Sora stopped as well as the others. Matt and Tai looked at each other while Izzy gripped his map nervously. The brief seconds of silence felt like eternity; Kari almost wished she hadn't asked the question. She panted and gripped the hem of her shirt; her mouth suddenly dry.

Ahead, a small sigh escaped Sora's lips. Her hand reached up to her neck and fiddled with a necklace that the others hadn't seen before. A small dragon embedded in a circle; Kari noted before Sora tucked it away under her shirt.

"Sora?" Izzy called.

Kari's determination faltered. She looked at the others for an explanation but all Matt and Tai could give her were empty stares; Izzy just shook his head.

Taking in a deep breath; Izzy spoke. "So Sora." He unfolded his now wrinkled map. "Nivia?" He tried to smile.

With her back turned to the others Sora nodded. "Nivia." She began to walk. "Move it." She called back. Matt, Tai, and Izzy marched along but Kari stood ground for a couple of seconds more almost too afraid to move.

_Veritatis..._

* * *

Similar to Kryo, Nivia was overwhelmed with shops; there seemed to be more outlets than there were people. Villagers and tourrists crowded the streets. Merchants hollered at the top of their lungs.

'Hammocks!'

'Produce fresh off the garden!'

Carefully and cautioously; Sora and the others mingled in with the crowed and lowered their heads to avoid eye contact. Unfortunately for them, a greedy merchant had spotted them since the moment they arrived. He made his way through the crowd and exclaimed.

"Welcome new comers!"

Grabbing Sora by the arm, he forcibly pulled her along the road. The others worriedly looked at each other and tagged along.

"Whatever your needs Nivia, the commercial city of Shamballa, can take care of them!"

He had a joker grin paired with two small beady eyes that glinted mischievously. "How about a lizard?" He held a malnourished argile creature in his hand and winked. "Only five franks."

Sora frowned and tugged her arm back but the dealer kept his hold. The others watched in fear; this wasn't going to be good.

"How about this lovely vase?" Sora's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Or this hat?" His eyes spotted an item on the other side of the street and dragged Sora along.

"A dress for the lady?" He held a pink satin robe and whistled; Sora hated dresses. Little sparks of electricity formed around her fist; she was ready to strike. The fat dealer darted his eyes from her fist to her necklace that was made visible after all that brute handling.

He gasped. "I'm sorry." He let go of her arm and backed away. He looked around and ran away.

Matt, Tai and Izzy walked over to Sora while she enclosed her necklace under her shirt once more.

"That was weird." Kari watched the fat merchant run. Sora merely composed herself and grunted.

"I'm hungry." Tai changed the subject.

"And I'm thirsty." Matt added.

"And I'm lost." Everyone turned to Izzy as he scanned his map and looked around. "What?"

"Come on, let's get something to eat." Sora surveyed the streets and spotted a small restaurant at the corner.

"There." She led the way.

The stench of alcohol and sweat permeated the small cabin; like a slap on the face as you walked in. It was dark and musky filled with laughter in the background. The group made their way to the counter; walls adorned with beer, poker tables to the right, and a stage to the left. A burlesque house.

"What can I do for you?" A petite woman with blond hair stood behind the counter. She batted her long eyelashes at the boys and leaned over the counter; giving them a peek down her low-cut blouse. The boys stupidly smiled and blushed.

"Hi." They stuttered in unison. Kari pushed Tai causing him to lean on Matt and Matt to stumble over Izzy successfully knocking them out of their stupor. They cleared their throats and looked away.

"Is this a restaurant or a burlesque house?" Sora looked around.

The woman chuckled. "Well, both. You see, we hang that food sign outside our door because we don't want to attract any unwanted attention; this is a family city you know."

"Yet you provide a disgusting service that demeans women and makes men act like perverse animals?" Kari icily darted. She hated places like this; perhaps because not long ago she was captured and sold on the black market as a concubine; luckily Tai rescued her before things got too far.

The blond happily smiled. "Yes." Kari rolled her eyes and Izzy snickered.

"Can we get food or not?" Tai groaned.

"Yes." The blonde spoke. "We have a section for people like you on the right." She gathered some menus.

"People like us?" Kari inquired as they walked to their table.

The blonde sighed. "You know...people who come just to eat." She placed one hand on her hip while the other waved at the booth in front of them.

Kari glared. "You mean normal people?"

"Let it go Kari." Sora whispered.

As they sat down on the round booth the blond flipped open a small pamphlet. "So; what would you like to order?"

"I would like.." As Tai ordered, Kari leaned over to Sora and whispered.

"Sora, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

Sora dully flipped through the pages of menu. "I've already forgotten about it."

"And how about you?" It was Matt's turn and Kari spoke once more.

"Sora, please I want to know! Why did that old man call you the last Veritatis?"

"Sora?" The girl's looked at Matt. "What are you getting?"

"Can you order for me please?" She placed her hand over his; making him flush.

"S-sure." He stuttered. Izzy chuckled and Tai scowled.

"When you apologized I didn't think you were going to ask again!" Sora hissed.

Kari frowned. "I'll have the same." She hesitantly smiled at the blonde bimbo and pointed at Sora.

"And how about you young man?" Her tone was wickedly cheery.

Izzy had occupied himself with a large text book while the others ordered. Without taking his eyes off the text, he let his hand heavily drop on the menu; his finger pointing at "Dish # 4."

The blonde wrote the remaining order down and chirped. "Thank you!" She walked away.

Kari sighed and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tai. "Where do we begin?" He sipped his glass of water.

Sora ignored Kari and faced Tai. "We'll start with the temple; I'm positive the high priest knows something about it."

Curiously looking around, Matt spoke. "What makes you think that?"

"Let's just say that he's an old friend of the family." Sora replied while taking off her jacket.

"You have a family?" Tai's bold comment startled everyone. Matt and Kari watched as Sora icily glared at the brunette. Still holding the book in position, Izzy lifted his eyes and looked at Tai. He shook his head and began to read once more.

"Sorry." Tai sheepishly smiled.

Sora rolled her eyes and briskly set her jacket aside. Her undershirt was thin and sleeveless; bits of her porcelain skiing peeked through as she moved and Kari noticed something she had never seen. A tattoo on her right shoulder blade. How perculiar.

Leaning back on the cushioned booth her eyes lingered around trying to get a better image of the design. Her attention, however, was quickly drawn to the front door. Festive bells jingled and signaled visitors; two guys walked in.

Both blond and similar in height; their actions reflected different aptitudes. The taller one fancied himself in dark clothing. He wore a long red coat with white gloves; his hood draped over his head and hid his face; leaving only a few strands of golden locks to view. He walked with long chesty strides; you could almost smell his arrogance.

The smaller one had short dirty blond hair; he wore a long sleeved buttoned shirt adorned with suspenders that were tucked into brown trousers. His walk was smooth and comfortable; and his hands casually tucked away in his pockets revealed a shy nature.

He curiously looked around and caught Kari's eyes. Kari gasped and quickly looked away; her cheeks flushing. She took a sip of water and let her eyes linger their way once more. They sat at the counter; the blond airhead serving them whine in tall dark glasses. With their backs facing her, Kari noticed a dark design on the guy's red coat. A cross with a snake wrapped around. A small crown with wings.

"Ok!" A tall voluptuous redhead allerted; standing in front of Kari and blocking her view. "Here you go." She placed each dish in front of the corresponding people. "Enjoy." She winked and walked away.

Sora's face turned pale. "Matt, what did you get me?" She poked at a mound of dark mush that sat on her plate.

Matt sweat dropped. "I got nervous!" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tai laughed as Sora's meal bubbled in an unusual way. "It's not that bad." He took the plate in his hands and smelled it. "What do you think Kari?" Kari kept her gaze on the mysterious strangers. "Kari?"

"Huh?" She snapped. She looked down at her plate; her clueless expression turning bitter. "What is that?"

"It's the lovely meal that Matt ordered for us." Sora meekly sneered.

Matt grunted. "Sorry, you want some of mine?"

Sora shook her head. "Yours looks worse than ours!" She exclaimed.

"How about mine?" Tai offered but the girls shook their heads.

"What did you get Izzy?" Kari asked.

Izzy lifted his book and examined his dish. "Chicken." He concluded.

"Yum." Sora reached across the table; placing her hand on Matt's lap to stabilize herself; her neck grazing the tip of Tai's nose. She sat back and dug into the chicken leaving both Tai and Matt paralyzed, their faces red as a tomato. Both Kari and Izzy laughed but were startled by a loud bang.

"Damn it!"

They turned to the counter to see the strangers vigorously discussing something among themselves. Their glasses broken. Matt and Tai dismissed it and continued to eat. Izzy began to read once more but Sora remained silent. Her attention was glued to the mysterious duo; her eyes grew wide and her hands lightly trembled.

"Sora?" Kari placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora squirmed and cleared her throat.

"I think we should leave."

Tai groaned. "But I'm not done eating!"

"Then take it to go." Sora waved the sultry waitress over. "To go please." She put her coat on and got up.

Kari watched her and spotted the tattoo once more. She's seen it before. But where? She and the others got up and headed to the door.

"Where is it?" The older guy hissed; loud enough for them to hear. His hood had been pulled back drawing attention to the design on his coat. Kari gasped and looked at Sora. Her tattoo.

Matt, Tai, and Izzy were already waiting outside. Sora cautiously walked toward the door; alomst tip-toeing. She looked back and darted toward the door.

Once outside Sora sighed and looked at Izzy. "Come on let's go; it's not here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She sternly stated.

Exiting the city the way they entered they headed south in silence.

* * *

After hours of traveling they decided to make camp near a lake. Sitting on the ground, leaning against a large log, Kari and Sora watched as Matt and Tai fervently attempted to build a tent with Izzy scolding them every second. Sora giggled at their amusing performance.

"What does it mean?" Kari asked.

Sora looked at the younger girl and sighed.

"Where'd you get it from?"

"Somewhere."

"Who were those guys at the burlesque house?"

"Some guys."

"Do you know them?"

"No."

"You were afraid of them."

Sora remained quiet for a couple of seconds. She gripped her chain and grunted. "Kari, you ask too many questions that I can't answer."

"No, you just choose not to anwer them."

"Exactly so stop asking." Sora bit back, got up, and walked away.

"Just let it go Kari." Izzy spoke as he sat next to her. "She'll tell us when she's ready."

Defeated, Kari sighed and sat back against the log of wood. "Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled.

TBC


	4. An old friend

**An old friend**

_"I'm scared." Her voice quivered in fear._

_His smile was warm and comforting. "It's ok." He assured her._

_"Does it hurt?" He sighed, his sympathetic eyes answering the question._

_She shut her eyes and bit her lip. "Hold my hand?"_

* * *

"Sora?"

The spicy redhead frowned and mumbled.

"Sora?"

She tossed and turned as if fighting the urge to acknowledge her caller and remain in her slumber.

"SORA!"

"What?" Her ruby eyes darted open; a hand gripped her shoulder. "Tai?"

Frowning, the brunette retrieved his hand; leaving white imprints of his fingers that turned pink on her arm. "Are you ok?" He squatted next to her.

Collecting her thoughts, Sora looked around. Matt washed his face by the lake, Kari folded her sheets and Izzy as usual inhabited himself in a large text book.

"I'm fine." Tai's blank expression read confusion; he wasn't convinced. "It's ok Tai." Sora sighed. "It was just a dream."

"Good." Tai smiled and swiftly ingested the blanket Sora was draped in and began to fold it; leaving her exposed and not to mention cold.

Sora grimaced and stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture. She stretched and yawned; her eyes landing on the child prodigy Izzy. She watched him position himself on his knees; keeping one eye on the book next to him. He held a small piece of chalk and began to draw as best as possible on the dirt.

"What are you doing?" She walked over and sat on a tree stump next to him; peering over his shoulder keeping track of the pattern he created.

"Fixing my compass." His voice was steady, not like his usual pitched notes; he was really focused. Sora eyed the broken device that lay next to his open book. Curiously she picked the volume up and turned to the cover.

'The Basics of Alchemy' it read. Without taking his eyes off the ground, Izzy snatched the book away leaving Sora dumbfounded. Her eyes narrowed. She leaned over and took the compass.

"Hey." Izzy protested as Sora engulfed the instrument in her hands. Rays of light seeped through the gaps of her fingers with a spark or two.

"Better." She presented the fixed gimmick on the palm of her hand.

Wide-eyed, Izzy sighed. "You should've let me done it."

"But it looked like you needed help." She faced the drawn figure on the ground.

With his foot, Izzy kicked and misconstrued the dirt. "It was a Transmutation Circle." The spectacle now compounded into dust.

Sora quirked her head. "I don't see what the big deal is." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't need Alchemy as long as you have me."

The others walked toward the duo. "But I don't always want to rely on your endowment." He argued.

"But Alchemy is just a cheap imitation of my powers."

"Alchemy?" Tai flipped through the large publication of spells.

"It's a form of chemistry." Izzy snatched the book. "Where you can transmute substances into other entities."

"Interesting." Matt praised. "How does it work?"

Izzy flipped through the pages stopping dead center of the book where it showed a large complex design. "A Transmutation Circle." He informed. "You draw a Transmutation Circle and-"

"That's all?" Tai interrupted.

"Well." Izzy sighed. "You need ingredients."

"Ingredients?" Kari pondered.

"There is a list of ingredients or 'recipes' if you will that inform you on how to properly transmute things." Sora nonchalantly stated. "The amount of ingredients must equal the value of the substance created."

"You seem to know a lot about it." Matt raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"So...it's magic?" Everyone rolled their eyes at Tai's incomprehension.

"Who created it?" Matt snooped around Izzy's bag; observing other volumes of the mystical science.

"Hohenheim." Izzy and Sora spoke in unison.

Izzy suspiciously eyed her and continued to talk. "Hohenheim; leader of The Cabal."

"Hiruko-san." Izzy's ears perked as Sora whispered to herself. She lowered her head and gripped the necklace against her chest.

"The Cabal?" Kari intruded.

Dismissing what he had just heard, Izzy continued to explain. "A family run mob association with intentions of ruling the world."

"So what; did they scare people by turning stuff into other stuff?" Tai cluelessly gestured.

"Hohenheim didn't create Alchemy for himself." Izzy continued. "The Cabal is a mystical association possessing talents of no ordinary human." He spoke with a dramatic tone. "For protection against enemies, Hohenheim hired hench men and taught them Alchemy, using it as a form of defense."

"Ok! That's enough." Sora announced. "Put away the fairy tales Izzy you're scaring the kids." She ruffled the young boy's hair. Izzy glowered and fixed his mane. "Come on everyone; let's get a movin'."

About a mile from the lake; the group stumbled upon a road. Worn out by tracks; it was likely that they'd be able to hitch a ride.

"Do you think anyone's gonna pass by?" Kari looked up at Izzy.

Nodding; Izzy pushed the young girl toward the side of the road. "Get working." He darted behind some bushes along with the others.

Kari stumbled over and screeched. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're a girl!" Matt hollered.

"Sora's a girl too!"

"No she's not!" POW! Sora punched Tai him on the head.

"Just do it Kari!" Izzy pleaded.

Kari muttered and turned around. Spotting a horse-drawn cart in the distance she composed herself in a feminine position and smiled; her hand waving in the air.

"Need a lift miss?" The driver offered.

Kari sweetly smiled. "Yes sir." The others disclosed themselves and sheepishly smirked. The old man dully looked at Kari. "Eh, my friends need a ride too." She nervously laughed.

The old man breathed out in suspiration. "Hope you guys don't mind riding with a bunch of Gypsies." He swayed his head and motioned them to the back of the cart.

The group cautiously mounted the wooden vehicle where there were five Gypsies in total. Three stuck together; occupying the center abstraction of the cart. Same tanned skin; they clothed themselves in identical pink and purple robes. Their hair differed in shades of brown but they shared the same chocolate eyes. Triplets.

The other two sat on small boxes opposite each other. The one on the right had onyx black hair that reached down to her waist in a thick braid. Her robes were yellow and orange; adorned with various jewels. The other one looked much younger than the others and held no resemblance to any of them. Her skin was not a healthy tone of brown but a milky white. Her hair was wavy and light brown and her eyes were large; glowing with a honey mixture. Her outfit consisted of different shades of pink down to her sandals.

"Hi." She greeted as the others made themselves comfortable. She fixated her eyes on Izzy who nervously sat beside the triplets. "What's that?" He cradled the book against his chest like a child. Izzy gasped and held the book tighter. "You study Alchemy?" Her voice was angelic and sweet.

Izzy blushed and nodded; Tai giving him a nudge of encouragement.

"I'm Mimi." She giggled. The other Gypsies seemed to ignore the group and excused themselves from an introduction.

"I'm Izzy." He blushed harder. "That's Kari, Tai, Matt." The others waved. "And." They looked at Sora taking off her jacket and brutally tossing it aside. She sat carelessly on the cart; legs outstretched in a provocative position. Very unlady like. "That's Sora." He dully concluded.

"Can you show me some of your magic?"

Sora snickered, her eyes observing the road as they neared a camp site. "It's hardly magic." Izzy bitterly sighed. "I'll show you some real power." With a cocky grin she held her hand out. A ball of red energy formed above it; resembling fire.

Awestruck the Gypsies gleamed at the sight. One of them however, reserved her excitement and warily watched the redhead display her talents. As they neared the camp site, the cart traveled in tougher terrain. Rocks and steeps shook the cart. Everyone settled down and tried to hold to something steady. The questionable Gypsy leaned back and held on to the cart itself and in the process she caught a glimpse of Sora's back. Her dark eyes widened in fear.

"She's one of them!" She cried. Everyone looked at Sora. "The Cabal." The Gypsy pointed at Sora's tattoo.

Izzy furrowed his eyebrows. He'd seen that print before. "Ugh." The cart came to a sudden halt and caused him to slump forward and drop his book in the process.

"Get out!" The old man ordered; the Gypsies quivering under Sora's gaze.

Sora rolled her eyes and jumped off; waiting for the others to do the same.

"I'm sorry." Mimi whispered to Izzy. "It was nice meeting you; hope we meet again." She handed him his book.

Izzy shyly smiled and nodded; left behind in a cloud of dust as the cart vigorously sped away. He looked at his book and saw a design he hadn't noticed before. It looked exactly like Sora's tattoo.

"Come on; let's see if we can get something to eat here." Sora ordered as she walked toward the camp site.

"What is this place?" Kari scrutinized the tipi-like tents.

"Gypsyland?"

Tai's naive statement made everyone sweatdrop. But his guess wasn't farfetched. Each tent was in fact occupied by a group of Gypsies. Further near the center they watched as the old man and the odd Gypsies pulled over an entered a shack much larger than the others.

"If this was his stop then why did he kick us out back there?" Everyone looked at Tai expectantly. He naively stared back. "Oh." It finally got through his head.

"You're getting denser by the day." Matt scolded. "Hey Izzy, why don't you try and see if that Mimi can get us any food?" He peered over and watched the young Gypsy wannabe mingling with a friend.

"Why do I have to do it?" Izzy protested.

"Because she likes you." Kari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now get working." She wickedly grinned and pushed him.

Izzy walked slowly; uncertain about what he was going to do nor how he was going to do it. The others remained behind; giggling; preparing themselves for an amusing spectacle.

"Psst!" Izzy hid behind a stack of barrels. "Psst!"

Mimi turned and smiled. She turned to her friend and spoke once more; biding farewell perhaps, the other Gypsy retreated to her own tent. Mimi waved and walked over to Izzy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Eh." Izzy stalled. "The next town is miles away and well..." He took a deep breath. "My friends and I are really hungry and..." Her light giggling made him flush.

"It's ok; I'll get you guys some food."

"Really?"

"Sure!" She chirped. "Tell your friends I'll be there in ten minutes."

Relieved, Izzy smiled. "Thank you." He retreated.

As he walked back he could already see the smug grins on their faces. He groaned and took a deep breath.

"So..." Tai swooned.

"I don't like her ok!" Izzy unexpectedly explained. The others stared at him in surprise.

"Relax; I was just asking about the food." Tai chuckled.

Beet red; Izzy scratched his head. "Oh. She said she'll be here in ten minutes."

"Good 'cause I'm starv-"

"Foods here!" Earlier than expected; Mimi made a grand entrance. In her hands she held a large basket filled with bread, cheese, and sausage. Hanging from her wrist was a canteen of apple juice.

Matt and Tai attacked the basket at full force. Kari and Sora gently ate their portions while Izzy was too shy to participate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mimi asked. Izzy shook his head and looked away.

"Don't mind him." Matt spoke. "He just gets nervous around girls he likes." Sora pinched him and Izzy glared.

"Mimi!" There was a distant call.

Mimi looked around and huffed. "I'm sorry I have to go."

"Thanks!" Tai shouted as she left.

"You can eat now Izzy." Matt snickered.

"Shut up." Izzy mumbled; taking a bite from a roll of bread.

"Where are we headed next?" Kari spoke through mouthfuls.

Sora spread her jacket on the ground and slumped herself over. "I think we should take a day off." She inhaled deeply.

The others smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

"Rain?" Sora looked up at the sky.

Clouds fused into a dark blanket. The earth rumbled with thunder; the sky spontaneously delivering bone crushing lightning bolts. The group huddled against each other and shivered.

"Izzy!" They spotted Mimi running toward them. "Come with me or you'll freeze to death!"

"What about you're old man?" Sora frigidly stammered through her chattering teeth.

Mimi gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on." And without another word they followed her into her tent.

"Everyone's asleep." She informed them as they tip toed in. The other four Gypsies slept together in the far right corner while the old man occupied the left. "Here." She handed them dry sheets.

"What if you get in trouble?" Izzy tensely inquired.

Mimi suspired. "Papa doesn't mean any harm." She watched him sleep. "He just wants to keep us safe." Izzy observed her angelic features and smiled. "Now go to sleep; you'll have to leave before he wakes up!" She walked toward her sisters and lay down next to them.

Kari quietly huddled in a fetal position as Matt and Tai happily made themselves comfortable. Izzy sat next to Sora who lay down with a blank expression; staring into the void.

"Can't sleep?" Izzy whispered and Sora shook her head. "Haunting dreams?"

Sora sighed. "You could say that." Izzy nodded. "It's funny actually." She kept talking. "And sad."

Confused, Izzy inquired. "What is?"

Sora's eyes gleamed with sorrow. "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." Izzy remained quiet. Her large ruby orbs overwhelmed with unshed tears, but she wouldn't allow herself to subside to them.

Izzy gasped; he had never seen his spunky friend like this before. Feeling vulnerable was not a main characteristic of Sora; he didn't know what to do. Feeling helpless, he frowned; he was unable to cope with his friend. "You should get some sleep." He lay on his side; his back facing her.

Secure that he wasn't watching; Sora bit her lip and closed her eyes; a single tear cascading down her cheek.

* * *

_His eyes gleamed with delight and he wore that mischievous grin she always liked. He stood with his hands behind his back; hiding something._

_"What is it?" She spoke._

_"Close your eyes." Unsure; her eyes slowly shut._

_"Open them."_

_Her eyes fluttered; a rose coming to view. She looked at him; he smiled and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Happy birthday."_

* * *

"Papa!"

Sora awoke to a piercing screech.

"Papa!"

She sat up and saw Mimi lunge at her sister covering her mouth. "Anya please!" She pleaded.

Shoving her sister away Anya spat. "Why did you bring them here?" She hissed. "Papa!"

The old man woke up in a grunt. "What's wrong?" His eyes landing on Sora. "You!" He quickly stood up. "What are you doing here?"

Mimi stood before Sora. "Papa please, they mean no harm." The others barely waking up. "They're my friends!"

"But she's with them!" He shouted.

"You're wrong!" Sora exclaimed. "You're wrong." Her voice trailed; determination glimmered in her crimson eyes. The old man snickered. He observed Matt cluelessly look around; Tai looked like he was about to faint; Izzy frowned; his hands formed into fist, he was ready to fight, and then there was Kari. Her knees were pulled to her chest and she covered her ears with her gentle hands. Her eyes welled with tears of fear. Sighing; the old man's hard glare softened. He looked away and walked out.

"Mimi; get breakfast started." Anya and the triplets put their shoes on and followed their father outside.

Kari rubbed her swollen eyes and sniffled. Matt simply stretched as Tai fell back beside him in a stiff position; his face flushed from all color. Izzy sighed and got up.

Putting her shoes on, Sora watched Mimi collect their blankets. "I'm sorry." She bent down to tie her shoe lace.

Mimi smirked. "It's ok. Papa's just a little on the edge since." She spotted the tattoo on Sora's right shoulder blade.

"Since when?" Kari's voice quivered.

"Since these two guys tried to rob us." She quickly responded. "What does that mean?" Her eyes pointed at the peculiar imprint.

Sora put her jacket on. "It's nothing."

Mimi shook her head. "We were raided by these two boys a couple of miles back; they bore the same trademark. Papa must have thought you were with them."

"Well I'm not."

"Who were these guys?" Kari spoke; remembering the guys at the burlesque house.

"We don't know. They said they were looking for something. A stone."

Matt interrupted. "A stone?" He quizzically looked at Sora. Mimi nodded.

Sora narrowed her eyes. "What did they look like?"

Mimi thought back. "They were tall with blonde hair; brothers I believe. The younger one had short hair and dark brown eyes. His expression was soft compared to the older one who had long hair groomed in a braid. He wore a long red coat with white gloves and he had the most astonishing honey eyes." Sora kept a stern gesture. "They said something about a Philosopher's Stone. Papa's been on the edge since then." Mimi concluded meanwhile cries of help came from outside.

"What's going on?" Tai stepped out of the tent.

Outside; everyone frantically cried in fear. Tents were knocked down; crates were broken. A horse anxiously galloped; trying to out run a burning cart attatched to his reins. Like a lightning bolt; a blue spark of energy decended; hitting and knocking over a tent exposing the contents inside. And another struck; this time knocking over a stack of barrels.

"It's them!" Mimi cried.

The boy in the red coat she had described strode on a horse. He wickedly laughed at the spectacle; another surge of power delivered at his command with a simple snap of his fingers. Steering the frantic horse into a stop he jumped off and menacingly walked toward a woman and her child.

"Well well." His lips tugged into a joker grin exposing his canine teeth. Uttering cries of help the woman cradled her child in her harms; preparing for the blow.

"Leave them alone!" Mimi dashed in front of the woman.

"Mimi!" Izzy ran after her.

His teeth clenched in anger. He pulled back and pitched a blow of cobalt force. Mimi shut her eyes and covered her face awaiting the hit but it never came. Her eyes fluttered open to see Izzy on the floor holding his stomach; he had taken the hit for her. She fell on her knees and hugged the courageous boy.

"Ed?" The demon boy stopped. Sora scrutinized him and took a step forward.

The boy's expression faltered. He took a step back and looked around. "Sora?"

"Brother!" The younger boy shrieked. He rode on a horse; a mob of men with weapons running behind him. "Let's go!" He stretched his hand out and pulled his brother atop the horse without stopping. Sora watched them disappear in the distance; a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Are you ok?" Matt ran toward Sora.

Dazed and confused Sora spoke. "I'm fine."

"Somebody help him!" Mimi shouted. Both Matt and Sora ran toward her; Izzy lying unconscious in her arms.

Sora bent down. Her hand glowed a bright yellow; she placed it on his chest and closed her eyes. In a moment, Izzy's eyes began to flutter open. "He'll be fine." She stood up. Mimi smiled; her eyes puffy and rimmed with tears. She laughed and hugged Izzy tighter. Confused; Izzy hugged back.

Kari and Tai made their way through the wreckage toward Sora. "What was that about?" Tai kicked a piece of wood.

"Mimi!" Her father ran toward them. "Mimi, are you ok?" He hugged her.

"I'm fine papa." She smiled and looked at Sora.

Bowing; the old mad showed his gratitude. "Thank you."

Sora waved her hand dismissively. "It was nothing." She heartedly padded Izzy on the back. "You ok?" He rubbed his head and nodded.

"I think it's time to go." Sora nodded at Matt suggestion.

"Please, wait." Anya pleaded. She ran to her tent and came back with a basket. "I'm sorry I doubted you." She presented the food-filled basket. Matt and Tai grinned and took the container; their mouths watering before the sight of food.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Mimi slipped her slender hand into Izzy's thicker one.

Izzy frowned. "I'm sorry but we really have to go."

Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. Quickly standing on her toes she pulled Izzy by the collar of his shirt and kissed him flush on the lips. Dumbfounded; Izzy froze. Mimi giggled and waved at the others. "Hope we meet again!" She waved and joined her father and sister.

"Nice." Tai whistled. Izzy watched her retreating figure; still unable to move.

Kari swooned. "That was sweet."

"Alright let's go." Sora announced. She walked ahead with Matt by her side while Kari and Tai dragged a frozen Izzy along the road.

"That guy back there." Matt spoke. "You know him?"

Sora nodded. "Let's just say he's an old friend." They continued to walk.

TBC


	5. The Elric brothers

**The Elric brothers**

"Brother, who was that?"

Despite being the younger of the two brothers; Alphonse Elric possessed a more organized and appealing perception. With a simple white collard shirt and brown trousers he held a more sophisticated ambience than his brother who clothed himself in dramatic apparel with bold colors. His chromatic eyes held wisdom beyond his years, making him appear older than he was. His voice on the other hand was soft and feminine; asserting you that he was in fact still a child.

"What?"

Edward Elric was truly the spinning image of his deceased father. His hair was long and braided with strands of spiky bangs that framed his face. His eyes were an unusual shade of gold; their piercing gaze penetrated through your soul. His smile, however, was anything but foul. It was slick and charming with pearly whites that sparkled. He was tall and thin but muscular at the same time. He dressed himself in all black clothing with white gloves; a habit he accumulated from his father, with a red coat as a twist.

"That redhead back there." Al pulled back the reins on the brute horse; his heels lightly kicking the large animal signaling for more speed. "Who was she?"

Riding in the back, Ed was given no choice but to hold on to his brother like a child to his mother. "You don't remember?" They entered tougher terrain and began to slow down.

"Should I?" Al inquired as the horse decelerated into a steady pace.

Ed sat up straight and loosened his grip on his brother's shirt. With his right hand he reached into his pocket and took out a wristlet chain with a silver pendant. Engraved in the middle was a small dragon in a circle. He slung it between his fingers and hung it in front of his brother's eyes.

"Sora-san?" Al gasped. Ed placed the chain back in his pocket and held on to his brother.

Baffled, Al pulled the reins to the right. "Did she recognize you?" They steered down a gentle slope, crossed a small bridge over a stream and stopped atop a hill.

"Yeah, she did." Ed pointed at a small village under the hill. "Let's go." With a swift nudge the horse galloped toward the town.

The little village contained mostly houses with a shop cart here and there but nothing special. The blistering sun hovered directly above it; distorting colors of their original tint. It was like having your eyes covered with a yellow veil; every house, object, and even horse had a similar brown/yellow tone. Ed and Al dismounted the large animal and walked through the mouth of the entrance. They looked around; the place seemed deserted, not a single person walked the streets. They spotted a blacksmith nailing newly made shoes on a horse and walked toward him.

"Nice horse." Ed whistled.

The blacksmith continued to hammer the shoe without looking at them. "Not mine."

"Do you own any horses?"

"No."

Ed smiled and leaned against the horse. "Well today's your lucky day." The blacksmith looked up; Ed grinned and winked.

* * *

"Brother, why did you sell the horse?" Al asked as they exited the town. "I thought we needed it; isn't that why we stole it from those Gypsies?" 

Biting into a gold plated coin; Ed nodded. "Yeah; but if we kept it we'd be easily recognized." He dropped the coin into a small pouch filled with the substance. "I have a feeling Sora's following us."

"Do you think she wants to be friends again?"

"Don't be naive Al; we haven't spoken since Eckhardt's death."

"I miss her." Al sighed.

"She's a traitor Al!" Ed shouted. "It's her fault father's dead!" His hands curled into fists and his teeth clenched in anger; but his eyes, however, were filled with remorse and nostalgia. Al sympathetically watched him from the corner of his eye.

"You still love her."

Ed gave no response to Al's statement and continued to walk in silence. They hiked up a hill and stopped under a large maple tree.

"We should rest here for a while." Al sat on the overgrown plant and carelessly took of his shoes.

Ed stood at the foot of the cliff and scanned the area beneath him; a small plane surrounded by maple trees. His eyes followed the line of trees and landed on a stream behind them. "Yeah." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm tired." Al yawned.

Ed sat next to him and lowered himself on the grass. "Get some rest." His eyes slowly shut.

* * *

Poof! Like a firework it sounded. Red jolts cascaded from the plane below and illuminated everything under the dark blanket of the sky. Its explosive thunder raddled your senses and traced an annoying buzz in your ears. You'd have to be deaf not to hear it. Being a light sleeper; Ed awoke to the slightest disturbances. He gasped and sat up in a flash; he looked up at the darkened sky and furrowed his eyebrows; he unknowingly dozed off.

Poof! Another actinic ray in the sky. He turned to his right where his brother, as usual, slept in peace; that boy could sleep through a massive earthquake. Ed rolled his eyes and looked around; he could hear laughter in the distance. He rubbed his eyes and walked toward the edge of the cliff. A group of teens huddled around a small fire in the plane below; a redhead looked hauntingly familiar.

Ed crouched down and curiously watched Sora throw more blocks of wood into the small fire and deliver another bolt of energy. The once small fire was now a roaring flame; the others happily gathered around it and swam in its warmth. Sora turned toward Tai and spoke something inaudible. She picked up a towel and disappeared into the mini forest of maple trees. Ed quickly put his shoes and ran down the hill.

Keeping shadow distance; he followed Sora toward the stream. He paused as she threw her towel on a large rock and looked around. With the flick of her wrist she torched a small pile of wood chips; using the newly formed flame as a source of light. She bent down and dipped her hand in the water. Her hand glowed and heated the water around her. She cautiously looked around and began to slowly discard her clothing; tossing each garment on a large boulder beside the stream.

Ed's breathing quickened as he watched the young woman emerge her nude body into the stream. Wide-eyed, he licked his lips and walked toward the large rock that held her garments. He watched her run the liquid through her creamy skin and smirked.

"It's not a good idea to take a swim during this time of night."

Sora jerked her head and gasped. "What?" She wrapped her arms around herself to cover her bare breast.

Ed picked up her shirt and let it dangle between his fingers. "Someone can easily steal your clothes."

Sora glared and pitched a fireball at him. Ed dove to the right and avoided the hit. While he recovered from the blow Sora jumped out of the water and darted for her clothes.

Ed dusted himself. "What? No, hug?" He walked closer to Sora. "I haven't seen you in a long time." He watched her put her shirt back on and smirked. "I can see you've grown."

Sora put her shoes on and turned around. "It's been six years; I have nothing to do with you." She glared and pushed past him. Ed frowned, grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He swiftly spun her around and pinned her down on the large boulder. Her wet hair leaving imprints on the stone.

"On the contrary." He smiled and pressed his body against hers. "From what I remember you're still mine." He whispered in her ear and let his hands wander around her slim figure.

Sora squirmed as he traced the outline of her breast with his thumb. She could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her quiver. He tilted his head and kissed her in the crevice of her neck. She shivered and a small gasp escaped her lips; she could feel him smile against her skin. His heavier frame prevented her from moving; surprisingly, she found herself not wanting to move. His touch made her melt; and she held on to him; pulling him closer if possible. Unable to recollect her senses, she whimsically gulped and shouted.

"MATT!" Ed lifted his head in confusion.

On the other side of the trees, Matt frowned and jumped into action; carelessly running through the dark trees toward the direction of the scream. "Sora?" He shouted back. Bemused, Ed looked at Matt and loosened his grip on Sora.

"What the hell?" Matt glared and ran toward Ed; tackling him to the ground. They rolled around; throwing spontaneously blows at each other.

Kneeing Matt on the stomach, Ed clapped his hands and pressed them on the ground. The dirt beneath Matt began to rumble and crack under his weight.

"Matt!" Sora pulled her friend by the collar. "Let's go." She took his hand and pulled him away.

Ed panted and licked his lips; the metallic taste of blood danced in his tongue. He grunted and watched them disappear into the darkness.

"Ed?" Al's soft voice echoed from above.

Ed looked up and quickly looked away; wiping the trace of blood from the corner of his mouth. Al skillfully slid down the small cliff. "What happened?"

Still not facing his brother, Ed dusted himself. "Nothing."

Al sighed. "You talked to her?" Ed gave no response. "How was it?"

"Bad, now drop it." Ed glared at his brother. "You have you're things?" Al nodded. "Come on, let's go." He walked along the stream and up a steep path toward the top of the hill.

Al followed his brother. "Where are we going?"

Ed continued to walk. "Sparta."

TBC


	6. Traitor

**Nightmare70, you seem to be my only fan so I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for reading and reviewing and Happy Holidays!**

**Traitor**

It has two sides that ends with one but starts with both. There is a time of night that is not night at all but actually day. Dawn is both light and dark; coexisting at the same time, becoming the most simple and most complicated moment of time. Life sleeps; time ceases and you feel like you're in a different dimension. There's peace in the land; silence is its only inhabitant.

But who knew silence was so loud?

Dawn is the hour of the devil. He screams at you and calls you naive. He laughs in your face and looks down on you with arrogance. He pins needles through your heart and dances to the melody of your tears because dawn is truth. Truth that there is no such thing as peace in the world. Truth that we are on our own enemy; we are killing ourselves; our world is dying and there's nothing we can do about it. We hold so much hope that there is someone out there looking after us...but there isn't.

Truth.

It was for that very reason that Ed loved watching the sun rise. Dawn was heaven on earth. It is neither caring nor bitter. It's not fake but real. It is the only time where life makes sense and it's perfect.

"Brother, we've been walking for hours." Al shielded his eyes from the light of the rising sun.

Ed's intakes of air grew shorter and quicker with each step; his hot breath left a cloud of mist in the cold air. "We're almost there." His feet dragged through the dirt like massive weights but he continued to walk.

Al shivered and rubbed his shoulders. "Why didn't you talk to her?" His teeth chattered.

Ed frowned. "I did." He could hear his brother snicker.

"That's not what it looked like."

Ed's pale cheeks flushed; he lowered his head to hide his embarrassment from view. "Shut up Al."

Al chuckled. "Looked like she was enjoying it too." He teased.

Ed continued to walk and ignored the comment. "Come on we're almost there." They walked toward a large city in the distance.

* * *

"Are you sure this is Sparta?" Al scrutinized the massive buildings of the town. 

Ed eyed a large temple gated with a gold plated fence. "I'm pretty sure." He mumbled. "There." He pointed at a worn down sign on the side of the road. "Welcome to Sparta." He read.

Al nodded and looked around. "Ok, what now?"

A familiar apartment with a flaming red door caught Ed's eye. "Time to visit an old friend."

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ed's pounding was always heavier than it needed to be and he insisted on taping until his call was answered. To grab their attention he said. He continued to knock while Al waited with an apologetic gesture.

"What is it!" There was a muffled voice on the other side of the door. "It's too damn early for visitors." A stout fellow with white hair and mustache gaped at the sight of the two brothers. "Edward?" He gasped. "Alphonse?"

Ed smirked. "Glad to see you remember us Aki." He walked in without a welcome.

Al followed his brother while the old man closed the door. "Of course I remember you!" He tugged on his robe and sat by the kitchen table where Ed had already made himself comfortable. "It has been a long time though." He looked at Al; his eyes gleamed and he smiled. "You've grown so much."

"What about me?" Ed countered.

Aki looked at him and then back at Al. "You have too Ed." His indifferent tone made Al chuckle. "Are you two in any sort of trouble?"

Al shook his head. "No; just visiting."

Aki visibly relaxed and leaned back on the chair. "Good."

"We are, however, looking for something." Ed balanced his chair on two legs and propped his feet on the unstable table.

His comment fell hard on Aki; his gentle expression quickly soured. "I hope it's not what I'm thinking." He looked at Al but the young boy looked away. Ed grinned and closed his eyes.

"You know it is old man." His chair rocked back and forth.

"Ed!" Al hissed at his brother's blunt behavior.

Ed rolled his eyes and sat properly. "We need a place to stay." His tone was more sympathetic.

Aki sighed and nodded. "You know where you're things are." He stood up and walked toward the hall.

"You kept our things?" Al spoke to the old man's retreating figure; his question answered with a gentle echo of a creaking door closing.

Ed stood up. "Let's get some sleep and we'll head out later in the afternoon."

* * *

"Sora?" Ed mumbled as he was unknowingly being rocked back and forth. "Sora?" He repeated; clearer than the last time. 

"Guess again!" Aki sang.

Ed grunted and sat up. "Aki?" He looked at the empty bed next to his; the covers were neatly folded. "Where's Al?"

Aki walked to the window and pulled back the curtain. "He went down to the brewery." Ed shielded his eyes from the bright sun.

"What for?"

Baffled; Aki teased. "To drink of course!" Ed glared; making Aki laugh. "I'm joking!" He smiled. "I sent him to get a bottle of wine for dinner."

Ed laced his boots and put his coat on. "Watch yourself old man." He threatened.

Aki laughed even more. "Have some fun Ed." He stripped the small bed of its wrinkled sheets and began to fold them.

"I'm gonna go look for him." Ed opened the door.

"You know." Aki's informing tone stopped him. "Sora's around; I saw her pass by with a group of kids in the morning." Ed gripped the door knob. "Maybe you should talk to her." He briskly let go and walked out without another word.

* * *

Ed walked through the crowd of people outside. He had reached the brewery but to his surprise Al wasn't there. He peered into every shop possible but couldn't find the slightes trace of the gentle boy. 

'Where is he?' Ed scanned the foreign faces of Sparta's inhabitants and landed on a familiar one.

Sora and the others slowly walked toward him; most of them still half asleep to even notice him but Sora knew he was there. She quickly changed her pace and direction; avoiding Ed's gaze. 'What is she doing here?'

"Brother!" Al's voice intruded his thoughts.

"Huh?" Ed stammered.

"What are you doing here?"

Ed shook his head. "Looking for you."

Al smiled. "Aki sent me to get-"

"Wine...I know." Ed interrupted. "Listen." He looked back at Sora. "Go back to Aki's place; I'll be there in a bit." He followed the redhead's trace.

"Where are you going?" Al shouted but Ed didn't answer; he simply disappeared around the corner.

His strides were long and heavy but silent like a cat's. His body expertly slithered through the crowd; he followed the girl like a tail.

"Sora I'm hungry." He could hear Tai whine. Sora continued to mutely walk. "Sora?"

"There's a small restaurant down the street." She automatically replied. "I'll meet you there."

"Where are you going?" Matt inquired.

"Take them to eat and meet me hear in an hour." She ignored his question and tossed him a pouch full of gold coins. Tai shrugged and snatched the bag away in greed.

Without a second thought; Sora turned right and walked down an empty ally. Ed quietly followed.

"What do you want?" She turned and faced him.

Ed halted and gasped; he'd been caught sneaking around. He crossed his arms over his chest and coolly shrugged the question off. "You're boots are getting dirty." He eyed her shin-high ivory boots; the soles tainted with mud from the small puddle she stood atop of.

Sora rolled her eyes. "You're so full of yourself." She grimaced at his smug expression. "Stay away from me." She walked passed him and turned left at the corner.

Irritated by his mistake; Ed ran after her. "Sora wait." She continued to walk as he dodged incoming carriages and people. "I want to talk to you."

"Leave me alone!"

Ed frowned. "Look I'm sorry if I acted like a jerk." He grabbed her hand. "We need to talk." He pleaded.

Sora stopped and glared at him. "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Ok." His eyes bore a pained expression. "Then go see Aki."

Sora's gaze softened. "Aki?"

* * *

"Aki where did Ed go?" 

Aki took the whine from Al's hands. "He said he was going to look for you."

"I saw him on my way back."

"And?"

"He said he'd be back in a bit."

Aki remembered what he had told the spunky blonde; positive that he had taken his advice about the zesty redhead. "I'm sure he'll be back any moment."

The front door opened and slammed.

"And there he is." Aki smiled. "Ed! Where have you-" He numbly stared at Ed and their new visitor.

"Sora?" Al gasped.

Sora looked at the young boy and couldn't resist the grin tugging at her lips. She cautiously took a step forward; her eyes welling with tears. "Al!" She lunged at him with a hug. The boy nostalgically closed his eyes and smiled; hugging her back.

"Aki." She let go of Al. "It's been a long time."

Aki nodded. "Yes, it has."

Sora chuckled and hugged the stout old man. "I've missed you." She surrendered to her sorrow and allowed silent tears to seep through her crimson eyes.

"Come, sit." Aki pulled out a chair for her. "We have much to discuss." He along with Ed and Al sat on the remaining seats.

"How have you been?" Al began the question game.

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Traveling with some friends."

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm well supplied."

"Getting into trouble?"

"Not that I know of."

"Still looking for the stone?" Ed asked the million dollar question and stunned the carrot-top.

Sora pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

Ed glared back. "Don't bother; you won't find it."

"And I suppose you will?" She gritted her teeth. Aki and Al nervously sat in their seats and prepared themselves for the incoming argument.

Ed grinned. "I'll find it before you."

"Tell me something Ed." Sora leaned back on her seat. "Are you still following in daddy's footsteps?" She could see his hands forming into fists; she had struck a nerve. "You're already a brute; it's not long before you die a senile death like your father."

Ed slammed his fist on the table. "Shut up bitch!"

"Edward!" Aki shouted.

"Don't you fucking talk about my father like trash." He pointed at Sora. "You loved him like you did your own father; if not more."

"You're right." Her tone was hauntingly calm. "I did love him; until he turned into a monster. Have you forgotten what he did to my father?"

"Your father was a traitor." Ed growled. "And you are too."

Sora shook her head. "I was never like you; I can't be a traitor." She stood up and headed toward the door; her visit clearly a mistake.

"But you bear our symbol." Ed grabbed her by the arm and pulled back her coat to reveal the exotic design on her shoulder blade. "A traitor to your own kind." He hissed. "The Cabal."

Sora reached back and thrusted her hand on his chest; sending waves of electricity through his body. Stunned he let go and stumbled back; he watched her run out the door.

"Brother; why'd you have to do that?" Al sighed.

Ed panted and ran to his old room in the house. He shut the door with a slam and flopped down on the bed.

'Stupid!' He cursed himself.

He calmed down and sat up; looking at his reflection in a mirror on the opposite wall. He got up and walked toward it; scrutinizing his appearance. He took off his coat; unbuttoned his shirt and turned around; the same print of the snake and cross on his left shoulder blade.

"Traitor." He hissed.

TBC


	7. Unrequited love and unwanted visitors

**Unrequited love and unwanted visitors**

What's a harsher word for dislike?

Repulse?

Detest?

Or how about...HATE.

Perhaps hate was an overestimation; Sora didn't hold any extreme aversion of hostility towards Ed but the word fit so perfectly with her rabid rage; like a glove to a hand. It embraced her hazardous ambitions and left a bitter taste on her tongue; much like Ed.

She hated his repulsive egotistical brain. He always had to be right. She hated his vile grin. His ravaging eyes the perfect match for his arrogant expression. She hated his blonde locks; gold like the sun. She hated his stubborn thick head and his full fledged paranoia of the stone; he had branded her as a traitor. But even as she spewed his name and cursed his soul in the foulest manner; she hated the fact that she didn't detest him. Not even one bit, not even at all. Surely this ambivalent emotion of 'hate' would drive her mad; or in this case, love.

With the full momentum of her legs, Sora burst out the door and ran down the street. Her auburn hair dangled over her face as she ran, disabling her from a perfect view. Tears overwhelmed her crimson eyes; she blindingly turned corners with no disregard.

"Are you ok miss?" Someone shouted.

"Do you need any help?" An old woman hollered; watching the redhead stumble over herself.

"Leave me alone!" Sora jerked her arm away from a worried by passer and ran into a dark alley.

She slowed down and stopped midway. "Leave me alone." Her voice was hoarse. She leaned against a stone building and let her body slide downward to the ground; she didn't care if she landed on mud. Years of suppression; she had finally exploded; an emotional wreck.

The tears kept rolling; she whipped them off with the sleeve of her coat and hiccupped. A salty, bitter taste of her so-called hate or rather love, lingered in her lips. She could cry for hours.

"Sora?" There was an echo down the alley. Sora jerked her head and frowned. She immediately buried her head between her knees to cover her grief.

"What do you want Matt?"

Matt stood ground for a bit and then hesitantly walked toward the girl. He sat next to her, frowning as she scooted her body away from his. Being a guy, he hadn't the slightest clue about how to comfort the girl, much less seeing as it was Sora. Who knew she had feelings?

"Sora?" He sighed. "Are you ok?" He ran his fingers through his hair; irritated by his own question. Of course she wasn't ok!

"Yeah." He heard her sniffle.

A low groan erupted in his throat and he impatiently looked around. He gazed at her once more and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. To his surprise there was no objection; as if the redhead had been waiting for him to react. She willingly fell into his arms; letting herself go, she cried on his lap. Matt stiffened; he hadn't expected her to carelessly fall on top of him; his face flushed beet red.

"What happened?" His voice quivered and he nervously stroked her red locks.

"Matt?" Her voice was barely audible. "Have you ever been in love?"

Matt relaxed and sighed. "Yes." He looked down and picked the girl up. "Is that why you're crying?" Sora whimsically nodded; letting strands of her hair hang over her face.

Matt smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. Vulnerability never looked so beautiful. Her crimson eyes were puffed and swollen, her porcelain cheeks stained with dry tears, and her lips pursed with a cherry tint. She was human.

"Sora." He chocked on his words and looked away. Truth be told he had grown affection toward the spunky redhead, but due to her icy personality he never pursued the feeling; afraid to get hurt. But it was different now. She had opened up to him in her most susceptible state and he was grateful. Maybe there was a chance.

"I think..." But on the other hand; maybe his confession would be too sudden. What if she didn't return his love?

"I..." He gulped and swallowed the knot forming his throat and shut his eyes. "I love you." He quickly breathed out and waited for her reaction.

Time ceased. Sora's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled away. Her crimson eyes squinted in confusion; she didn't know what to say. Her silence made Matt weary and he was afraid he'd do something stupid if she didn't say anything soon.

And to his expectations he was right. In a swift movement he assaulted the girl's lips with his in a clumsy yet passionate kiss. It was soft and sweet. Despite her awkward position Sora kissed back. Matt grinned inwardly and kissed her with hunger. Their lips danced; he could feel her gasp as the kiss deepened. He drank her in and it was good.

"Matt." Sora whined.

Matt reluctantly pulled away in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Sora covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't..." She shook her head and staggered to her feet. "You..." She ran away.

Watching her run, Matt slowly composed his posture. 'What just happened?'

* * *

"Sora!" Kari waved her hand in the air. "Over here!" Sora cleared her through, wiped the remaining residue of the tears, patted her frizzy hair and slowly walked toward her friends across the street.

"Where's Matt?" Izzy spoke.

Sora screeched. "I don't know!" She nervously argued. "I mean...how should I know?" Her voice was more relaxed and smooth.

Tai eyed her suspiciously. "We saw you run into that alley over there; Matt said he was gonna go look for you." He bluntly touched her cheek. "You've been crying."

Sora slapped his hand away. "No, I haven't." Her voice was back to her usual cold tone.

Kari looked at Izzy. "So, where's Matt?"

"Sora!" Matt worriedly ran towards them. "Sora, I-" He panted.

"Been looking for me." She menacingly looked at him. "I know." She looked around. "Let's get out of here."

"We can't." Izzy commented. "There's a storm coming."

"We need a place to stay." Kari suggested.

"Sora!" The group watched a jolly man run toward them. "Sora!" He hollered, bumping into a shopping cart causing the exotic fruit that lay on top to fall. He sheepishly helped a woman pick them up and then walked toward the group with a goofy grin.

"Do you know him Sora?" Tai scrutinized the old man.

Sora ignored Tai's question. "What are you doing here Aki?" She sneered and crossed her arms over her chest.

Aki's face never faltered despite Sora's ruth behavior. "Sora, don't cry for him." He whispered, lightly caressing her cheek. Sora jerked her head in annoyance.

"So you were crying." Tai pointed out.

Aki smiled. "I heard there's a storm coming." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No thanks Aki, we'll be fine." Sora's comment aroused groans from the others.

Izzy tapped the red head on the shoulder. "Where are we going to stay?" He shivered under the breeze of the suddenly darkened sky.

"Transmute something." Was her reply. Izzy backed up and snorted; she knew very well that he could not do it.

Light droplets of rain began to fall from the sky; like a feathery substance to the touch.

"Come on Sora." Aki pleaded.

"I'm not staying with him!"

"You're not! You're staying with ME!"

The soft droplets turned into fat cartridges of water; hitting your skin like darts. Sora sighed and looked at the others. Kari tugged on Izzy's arm for warmth, Tai rubbed his shoulders and Matt cluelessly stared at her.

"Fine." She mumbled.

Aki chuckled. "Let's get moving!" He covered his head with hands and led the way.

* * *

"Brother." Al tapped on his brother's door. He pressed his ear against the wooden wall; he could hear Ed rustling about the room. "Can I come in?" He jingled the door knob. Locked.

"Go away Al."

Al frowned. He held on to the knob and with a simple jingle, sparks penetrated the mechanism; breaking it open with a 'whoosh.' He stumbled inside, letting the broken knob fall to the floor and looked around. Ed dumbly looked at him with his shirt half way down his torso.

"What were you doing?" Al walked in.

"Nothing." Ed hissed and composed his attire.

The younger boy frowned. He watched his brother retrieve his coat from the bed and put it on. "You've changed." Ed arched an eyebrow and put his gloves on.

"You use to talk to me...about everything!" Al's voice turned into a sad whisper. "Now I don't know who you are."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Al, you go too far."

"It's true! You're so secretive; you don't tell me anything anymore. You've become so distant." Al sat on the bed. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"That's ridiculous, why would I be ashamed?" Ed sat next to his brother.

"I don't know." Al mumbled. "Maybe because I'm not a ruthless fighter like you. Because I want to help others. Because..." He looked at Ed directly in the eyes. "I don't care about the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed menacingly glared. "Well you should."

"But I don't and no matter how I feel; I'm still part of this cult." Al pulled his left sleeve up and traced the design of the same snake with his finger on his wrist.

Ed forcingly grabbed Al's hand. "The Cabal is not a cult, it is our family!" He barked.

Al jerked his hand away. "What about Sora?"

BOOM! There was a loud thump within the house. The two brothers looked at each other and cautiously walked down the hall. They stopped at the mouth and watched the intruders.

"You broke my chair?" In the kitchen, Aki frantically picked up the remaining pieces of his broken seat.

Tai rubbed his head. "Sorry; I don't know how it happened?"

"Easy." Kari pocked her brother's belly. "You sat on it."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Kari laughed. "I think you know what I'm trying to say." She nudged him with her elbow. "Oink, oink."

"Are you calling me a pig?"

"Well, you did eat a lot." Izzy laughed.

Sora shook her head and walked toward Aki; flicking Tai on the nose as she passed by. "Ow!" He cried.

She gathered the pieces together in a pile and clapped her hands. The wooden disaster magically restored itself into a new chair. "Good as new."

"What is she doing here?" Ed's exclamation startled everyone. Al stood behind him; equally confused. Kari's eyes widened; she had seen the duo before.

"And who are you?" Tai spoke with an equal threatening tone. Ed ignored the brunette's presence and looked at Aki.

"Please Ed, there's a storm coming; they needed a place to stay."

"Yeah _Ed_." Tai spat, spewing the other boy's name like a vile substance. "Be a good host."

Ed glared and retreated back down the hall. Al sympathetically smiled and slowly backed away, following his brother.

"What was that about?" Matt sat on the newly formed chair, bouncing on it to reassure its strength.

"Don't mind them." Aki sighed.

"Them?" Kari interrupted. "The older one was being rude but the younger one was nice." Everyone turned and look at the young girl, making her blush. "Well, he looked nice..." She stuttered.

"I've seen them before, but I can't remember where." Tai contemplated, rubbing his chin.

"The burlesque house." Kari concluded. Tai snapped his fingers and nodded.

Baffled, Aki retorted. "A burlesque house?"

Izzy let his bag slump down on the floor. "We were dining in a burlesque house, it was the only place we could find, and we saw them there."

Matt fixated his eyes on Sora. "Do you know them?"

"Know them?" Aki laughed. "They're the best of friends!"

Sora snorted. "_Were_ best friends."

"I'm confused." Izzy commented. "Who are they? What are they doing here? And.." He looked around the table. "We don't even know who you are!" He pointed at Aki.

Aki laughed. "Apologies." He cleared his throat. "My name is Aki and I've known Sora, Ed and Al since they were young tots. I was a good friend of their fathers and they use to stay in my house for the summer." He nostalgically smiled.

"Al?" Kari chirped. "Is that the other boy's name?" Tai narrowed his eyes and scrutinized his sister's sudden behavior. Kari panicked and looked down.

Aki nodded. "Edward and Alphonse Elric."

Something clicked in Izzy's mind. "Elric?" He picked up his bag and took out a book of alchemy. "As in Hohenheim of Light?"

Aki took the book from Izzy's hands and flipped through the pages. "I told Hohenheim this was a bad idea." He waived the book and threw it on the table. "Now we have crazy people out there trying to learn alchemy for god knows what reasons."

The others turned to look at Izzy. "I'm not crazy!" The boy shouted.

Matt rolled his eyes. "What do they have to do with Hohen-whatever's name?"

"It's Hohenheim." Izzy argued. "He's their father." He looked at the faces around the table. "That means they're part of the Cabal."

Kari's eyes widen. "They're bad."

"The Cabal?" Tai read through the pages of Izzy's book. "Isn't it that wacky religion you told us about?"

Shaking his head, Izzy sternly looked at the group. "The Cabal isn't a _wacky religion_, it's a cult."

Startled by Aki's hearty laughter, the others turned to look at the jolly old man. "Cult?" He bellowed with his hands on his belly. "Where did you get a silly idea like that boy?"

"My name is Izzy."

"I'm sorry; I just realized that we haven't introduced ourselves." Kari laughed. "That's Izzy, Matt, Tai, I'm Kari.."

"That's a nice name." They turned to see Al walking toward them. He walked behind Aki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kari blushed. "And of course you know Sora." She turned to her left where Sora previously stood but there was no one in her place. Kari looked around, the redhead had been unusually quiet. "Where'd she go?"

A cold breeze swooned into the house; the front door sway open. Al ran toward it and quickly closed it.

"She'll freeze to death out there." Izzy watched lightning bolts crackle from the window.

"I'll go find her." Matt offered.

Al shook his head. "It's better if I go." Aki handed him a dark brown coat.

Matt stood up. "Oh? And why is that?"

Al's looked at the blond and smirked. "Trust me; I'm better suited than you." He flashed Kari a warm smile and darted out the door.

Matt fumed. "What is that suppose to mean?" He walked toward the door.

Kari grabbed his arm and held him back. "It means that it's too dangerous for you to go out there."

"Then why does he get to go? He's just a kid."

Aki shook his head. "He and Sora are the same." He placed his hand over the Alchemy book; no need for further explanation.

* * *

Thick rays of lightning tore through the blanket of the sky; the land crackled and rumbled beneath it; drenched in rain. Each azure ray exploded with heaping light that turned night into day; lasting only a few seconds. It wouldn't be hard to track the redhead.

"Sora!" Al hollered as he ran down random streets.

Like the crack of a whip a lightning bolt struck the ground before the young boy and illuminated his surroundings. He fell back and looked around. Sora emerged from a murky alley. She looked up at the sky and then at Al. She waved her hand in the air; a jolt of invisible energy charged at the young boy. Like a tornado it engulfed him and belched him out in a twirl.

Al's fragile body tumbled. Confused, he looked at Sora when another lightning bolt struck; hitting the exact spot he had been standing. He sighed and closed his eyes; he could hear Sora walk toward him.

"Are you ok?" She offered her hand.

Al smiled and accepted her help. "You could have just told me to get out of the way you know." He rubbed his back.

Sora smirked; her hair stuck to her face as the rain continued to fall. "I know, but that's so boring."

Al smiled and chuckled. "Come here." He embraced the girl in a bear hug. Sora hugged back with equal force and excitement.

"Let's go back." He held her by the hand and tugged her along.

Sora protested. "No."

Al sighed. "Come on Sora; don't let him get to you."

Sora hung her head. "I hate him."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Come; let's go." Al led the way.

* * *

"How many rooms does this house have?" Tai peered down the hall containing numerous doors.

"Four." Aki responded.

Baffled, Izzy inquired. "Four? But you live by yourself."

Aki smiled. "Sora, Ed and Al." He sand and Izzy nodded. "It was actually a two bedroom apartment but Ed, Sora, and Al were too stubborn to share a room so we extended the house; two rooms more." He counted with his fingers. "One for me, one for Sora, another for Ed, and one for Al."

Kari walked to the window and parted the curtains to look outside. "Al's back!" She announced. "With Sora."

Matt ran toward the door and opened it. Startled, Al and Sora walked as the others watched them.

"Here." Aki handed them towels.

"Where's Ed?" Al asked Aki.

Aki tilted his head. "In his room; you should keep him company." Al nodded left to tend to his brother.

"Well." Tai yawned. "It's late." He padded Sora on the back. "You need to get out of those wet clothes; come on I'll help you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and headed toward the hall. "Mom and dad are going to sleep kids!" He hollered.

Sora pushed him away and Matt punched him on the arm. "Ow!" He cried. "I was kidding!"

"Yeah right." Kari rolled her eyes.

"Al's sharing a room with Ed, Kari and Sora will stay together and..." Aki looked at the boys. "You three can sleep together." He smiled. Matt, Tai, and Izzy looked at each other and grunted.

* * *

"Sora?" Kari sat on the bed and watched the older girl remove her wet clothing. "What happened between you and Ed?"

Sora discarded every article of clothing in the corner of the room and put on a white stain robe. "Nothing." She squeezed water out of her hair.

Kari frowned. "Why are you so angry with him?"

"It's late go to sleep." Sora turned the light off and lowered herself on to a blanket on the floor.

Kari lay down. "Are you sure I can take the bed?"

Sora sighed. "Yeah."

"Thanks." Was Kari reply before she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ed aimlessly swayed his arm from the edge of the bed and stared at the ceiling. Rain continued to fall; you could hear every droplet falling on the roof. He turned on his side and watched his brother sleep across him. He chuckled to himself; remembering that even though Al wanted his own room he would always be too scared to sleep by himself so Aki put an extra bed in the room.

Tossing once more, Ed lay on his back and stared into the void. He couldn't sleep. A twinge of remorse nipped at him and it was starting to get annoying. With a grunt he stood up and slowly crept to the door, silently opened it and closed it behind him. Looking at three doors before him, he tip toed to the nearest left.

He pressed his ear against the door and listened. Snoring...loud snoring...it had to be Aki.

He walked to the next door. 'Tai, that's my blanket!' He heard from inside.

He backed away and walked to the last door at the end of the hall and listened. Silence.

"Sora?" He spoke. Inside, Sora lay awake and gasped at the sound of her name.

'What am I doing?' Ed scolded himself and walked to his room.

Sora got up and opened the door. She pocked her head out and looked around. Nothing but a dark empty hall. She sighed and stepped out. Walking down the hall; she bumped into a dark figure.

"Sora?"

"Matt?"

Sora snapped her fingers and used the flame that danced above her finger as a source of light.

"What are you doing?" Matt held a pillow and blanket in each hand.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either; Tai's snoring kept waking me up." He chuckled. "And he kept taking my blanket to I'm going to sleep in the living room."

Sora nodded. "Well, I'll see you in the morning." She turned to walk away.

"Sora?" Matt grabbed her by the arm. "About the kiss."

Sora narrowed her eyes. "Never again without my permission." She hissed and left.

Matt stood stunned for a couple of seconds and then retreated to the living room. In a far dark corner, Ed watched them in disgust.

TBC


	8. The Cabal and Lux Veritatis

**The Cabal and Lux Veritatis**

"Everything looks so beautiful after a storm." Kari looked out the kitchen window and awed at the daisies growing from the secretions of dirt between the marble of the windowsill.

"Thank you for letting us stay here the night." She spoke to Aki who hunched over an open fire oven with a skillet at hand. He nodded his head and expertly flipped the omelet-like demonstration on the pan. Eggs and sausage, Kari licked her lips.

"Something smells good!" Tai entered the room and peered over Aki's shoulder.

"Can you be any more rude Tai?" Matt took a seat on the table across from Kari. "You're a guest." Tai frowned and childishly stuck his tongue out; hitting Matt on the back of the head as he sat down.

Aki laughed. "It's ok. Since you're friends of Sora; my home is your home."

Tai grinned and Matt rolled his eyes. "Speaking of Sora; where is she? She's the last person to sleep in."

* * *

It was odd. Her mind was conscious but her body was asleep. She could feel a surge of power flowing within her, slowly draining her energy. The air was thin; even as she took big gulps of the substance she couldn't get enough of it. Like drowning in your sleep. 

Her pupils dilated and distorted her vision. Images of darkness and of Ed blurred together in a screaming vortex. She was dying.

Suddenly, like a weight was lifted, she was able to move. She traced her neck and felt the hand of another. Her body jerked around like a fish out of water. Her crimson eyes filled with tears; he was killing her.

* * *

"You should tell your friend Izzy to come eat." Aki placed a hearty plate of eggs before Kari which she gratefully accepted. 

Matt delicately took forkfuls of the sausage. "Where is he?"

Aki turned to the window where the others could see a blanket of smoke covering the sun light. They traced the smoke as it seeped through the door. Izzy entered; his hair frizzed and burned. He grimaced and coughed up a little cloud of the dark vapor. Tai chuckled as the boy absentmindedly sat on the chair next to him.

"Are you still trying to get this Alchemy stuff to work?"

"I don't see what the big deal is." Matt shrugged.

Izzy shook his head and wiggled his finger in his ear. "Not a big deal? It's a HUGE deal!" Matt sighed and leaned over; speaking in a higher tone.

"I said I don't see what the big deal is."

Izzy once again wiggled his finger in his ear and sheepishly smiled. "Oh."

Kari rolled her eyes and spoke to Aki from across the room. "Aki, what happened between Ed and Sora?"

"Yeah, tell us more about this 'Cabal' thing." Tai spoke through mouthfuls. Aki sighed and put down his cooking device.

"Well." He began and eyed Izzy still rattling his ear. "The Cabal isn't a cult; it's a family."

"Does that mean that Ed, Al, and Sora are related?"

Aki shook his head at Matt's inquiry. "There were two family branches that possessed godly powers unlike any other human. One headed by..."

"Hohenheim." Izzy drew in the blank and Aki nodded.

"And the other by Eckhardt." Aki concluded.

"Who's that?" Izzy puzzled at the foreign fact.

Aki closed his eyes. "Sora's father."

* * *

"Oh don't cry." Ed straddled Sora and taunted. His hand gripped her neck and glowed an intense cobalt. "I'm not going to kill you." He loosened his grip. "Yet." 

Sora compulsively nudged his arm and pounded on his chest trying to free herself. Ed chuckled and released her from her grip. Sora coughed and gasped for air taking the opportunity to strike. She pulsated his chest and sent him flying across the room.

"Get off me!" Her voice was rasp and sharp. She stumbled to her feet and touched the sore spots on her neck which would later become bruises.

* * *

"Declared as Saints; they were worshipped and a treaty was written. Both families agreed to merge as one; the new kin named The Cabal." Kari, Matt and Izzy listened to the story with intent while Tai slowly took a forkful of eggs in his mouth with slight comprehension. Aki continued. 

"The Cabal ruled the land like gods. Each member was branded with an identical logo."

"A cross and a snake." Kari spoke.

"That's right. Al has it on his left wrist, Sora on her right shoulder blade and Ed on his left shoulder blade."

"Opposites." Izzy smirked and Aki smiled.

"Those three grew up together. They were inseparable; especially Ed and Sora." Matt frowned at that bit of information.

"So what happened?" Tai asked with equal bitterness as Matt.

"Hohenheim wasn't well." He grimaced. "He had always blamed himself for the death of his first son. So much that it drove him crazy. Over the years he grew more and more erratic. He had vowed that he'd bring his son back to life."

"Did he do it?"

Aki shook his head. "Not even with his godly powers was he able to create life. He devised a way that would enable him to awake the dead."

"Alchemy." Izzy slammed the book on the table.

"Hohenheim was positive it would work but Eckhardt was skeptical. He refused to participate in such an abomination; his family withdrew from the clan."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "I remember an old man referred to Sora as a..." She looked back to retrieve the word. "Veritatis."

"The Lux Veritatis to be exact." Aki corrected. "Eckhardt's people; Sora's blood relatives were the Lux Veritatis."

"Interesting." Matt swooned.

"Diverged as two separate once more, the families raged a war against each other."

* * *

From the floor, Ed groaned. Angered, he too delivered an invisible force that pinned Sora to the wall only with more control. Manipulating the power he pitched bolts; the marks implanted resembling the lash of a whip against Sora's skin. 

"Bitch." He waved his hand in the air; a thin red line appeared on Sora's right thigh. "You're a traitor." Another on her cheek. "You're inferior to me." One across her shoulder; causing the sleeve of her robe to rip and lifelessly hang down her frame. "Don't you dare hit me one more time."

"Uff." Sora fell to the floor with a thump. She lifted the torn sleeve as Ed picked her up by the shoulders. He pushed her against the wall; her back facing him, he ripped the gown from her back. The lifeless cloth swayed down her torso and rested on her hips.

"You're not fit to bare this mark." He smoothed the trademark on her shoulder blade with his finger.

* * *

"Why were they fighting?" 

"The Cabal was bent on mastering human transmutation whilst the Lux Veritatis was sworn on stopping them. Eckhardt was hesitant to fight, however. As a last act, he tried to persuade his once 'brother' to stop."

"Did he persuade him?" Izzy eagerly asked and Aki sighed.

"Hohenheim was delirious and showed no mercy. He killed Eckhardt; he killed Sora's father."

* * *

Sora ached in pain but fought back none the less. She jabbed Ed on the stomach with her elbow which caused him to stumble back. Sora took the opportunity to run to the corner where she had left her wet clothes; dry by now. She took her shirt but was taken back by a sudden attack. Ed pulled her back and straddled her to the floor. 

"Don't fight me." He chocked her once more to disable her from moving. "Don't hide your shame." He tore at her remaining cloths exposing her bare flesh. He laughed; he enjoyed watching Sora struggle beneath him. "Beg for mercy." Her perversely growled. "Just like your father."

Angered, Sora gathered energy and decked him across the face. It was her turn now and she continuously struck him. With a bleeding nose and bruised cheek; Ed scattered back.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Tai asked; more eager than before. 

"With Eckhardt dead the Lux Veritatis fell apart."

Izzy opened the book and began to flip through the pages. "What about Hohenheim?"

"Sadly Hohenheim gave his life trying to pursue the greatest taboo of mankind; the creation of artificial life, human transmutation."

Matt shook his head. "Ok, but what's the deal with this Philosopher's Stone?"

* * *

Ed dove; his redheaded opponent blocking his attack with a kick. He wiped the trickles of sweat from his face and swallowed the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. 

"You know where it is." He panted. "The stone."

Sora covered herself with her arms. "Why would I be wandering Shamballa if I knew where was?"

"Maybe you're just pretending to look. Maybe you already possess it."

"Ridiculous."

"Give it to me."

"I don't have it!"

* * *

"How could I forget?" Aki sighed. "A stone said to possess powers unlike any other. Such power did not come at a cheap price. Lives were taken to create the mystical gem. Made by the living and powered by the dead, he who possessed the stone controlled life. It was said that the Lux Veritatis knew of the origin of the stone. They protected it." 

Tai casually took Matt's plate and began to pick at it. "Hohenheim wanted it."

Aki nodded. "But Eckhardt would not tell him were it was hidden thus giving Hohenheim the motive to develop Alchemy in the first place."

"Amazing." Kari looked at the book on the table. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About ten years ago."

Matt punched Tai on the arm and took back his plate. "How is it that they made history in such a short amount of time?

Aki took the book into his hands. "This 'history' is not dated with national history. These books were written by followers of Hohenheim and Eckhardt."

Tai nodded. "Ok, so what does this have to do with Sora and that Ed guy?"

"Ed was led to believe that Eckhardt's was the cause of his father's death. He vowed to avenge him."

Kari shook her head. "But wasn't there anyone to tell them otherwise? What about Ed's mom, or Sora's?"

"They never knew their mothers. Each family was run by the father and after they died, the kin fell apart; they just seemed to vanish."

Izzy took back his book and closed it. "Ok, so if Sora and Ed hate each other then what made you think having them in the same hose was a good idea?"

BOOM! A loud thumpin noise coming down the hall attracted their attention. Kari gasped and ran to Sora's room.

* * *

Ed clapped his hands and surged a sphere of a blue cognition; blowing it at his opponent. Sora ducked; the force of the bolt grazing her and demolishing the wall behind her. The room was now exposed; blending with the rest of the house. From the hall, Kari ran toward Sora who lay on the floor unconscious. 

"Sora!" She shrieked.

Aki ran toward Ed in pursuit of calming him down while Izzy, Matt, and Tai gathered around Sora. Kari quickly grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered Sora's exposed body from the guy's reddened faces.

"Get her out of here!" Aki shouted, unable to control Ed.

Jus as Kari wrapped Sora up, Tai lifted her over his shoulder and ran out. Matt and Izzy gathered her remaining things and pursued after.

Aki grabbed Ed by the shoulders. "Ed, you have to calm down!" He shouted. Once out of sight, the blonde boy's anger slowly began to descend and simmer in a low heat of bitterness. Aki sighed in relief.

"What happened here?" Al groggily yawned and curiously looked around the dismantled room.

TBC


	9. The Calm of the Storm

**The calm of the storm**

"Tai, is she going to be ok?" Kari worriedly watched Sora lifelessly hang over Tai's shoulder; her head bobbing like a doll as they ran through the streets.

"Uh..." He tightened his grip on the girl's beaten body. He wanted her to live but her condition didn't show any hint of life. How would he explain that to his little sister?

"She'll be fine." Matt smiled at the young girl and placed his hand on her shoulder. Tai scowled; he could have comforted his own sister easily, he was just...occupied.

Ignoring the strange looks they received from the villagers, they made their way to the outskirts of town to an empty plane in the south with hardly any trees.

"What did you expect?" Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "It's Shamballa." He blocked the sun with his hand and looked around. Pointing at a well rooted tree, Tai nodded, ran toward it and placed Sora under the minimal shade the plant provided.

Her face was pale as she remained unconscious. There were purple prints on her neck which seemed to resemble fingers and she bore crimson scars from the vicious lacerations. Izzy took her hand and placed two fingers on her wrist.

"She's alive." The others smiled as he preceded upward and pressed his ear on her chest.

"She's breathing." Excitedly, Kari sat down next to the redhead and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Mmm." Sora moaned in pain before her eyes fluttered open.

She looked at the others and then at her surroundings. Attempting to sit up; she grunted in pain; her slender fingers traced the notable scars and bruises on her body. With her eyes closed she lay back down; a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Ok boys, give her some room." Kari pushed the guys; motioning them to give them some privacy. The boys cautiously looked at each other before backing away.

"Here Sora." Kari handed the redhead her forgotten clothes.

Sora sniffed and reluctantly sat up taking the load from the younger girl's hands. "Thanks." She began with her trousers.

About 15 feet away, a set of four large rocks sat embedded on the dirt forming a pattern; ceremonial perhaps. Displayed in a small circle; each boy sat on an individual stones facing each other.

Izzy happily released his grip on his massive bag; relieved from its density. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow and sighed. "Do you think she's ok?" He turned back to look at their leader but quickly turned around red as a beet.

"What's wrong?" Tai looked over his shoulder and caught sight of Sora topless. He too blushed but didn't turn away until Matt bunked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Pervert." Matt accused. "She's hurt!"

Tai shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly smiled. "She still looks good." He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged Izzy with his elbow. The younger boy stood silent; face still flushed unaware of the girl's nearing steps.

"Who still looks good?" Kari made her way through the middle of the circle and sat next to her brother; slightly pushing him to gain more territory on the stone.

Tai froze and hesitantly turned around. Sora slowly walked toward them with a hitch to her step. She grabbed her left arm with a pained expression running across her face.

"No one." Tai covered up.

Matt glared at his friend then stood up to help Sora. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder but was unexpectedly pushed away. Bewildered, Matt stepped back; Kari giving him a sympathetic smirk.

"I tried the same thing."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Izzy watched Sora sit on the rock previously occupied by Matt. She visibly winced in pain, swallowing any cries by force that erupted in her throat. She merely nodded without a word.

"We could take you to a doctor; I think there's another town about ten miles away." He suggested but Sora wasn't paying attention.

Her face turned a grayish pale; she held her stomach with both hands, her sour expression spelling out 'vomit.' She couldn't ignore the tickle in her throat any longer and released a throbbing cough paired with red liquid spewing through her lips and staining the dirt beneath her.

"Blood!" Kari stood up in horror. Sora slumped sideways landing on Izzy who gracefully caught her just in time. And suddenly her world turned black.

"Sora!"

* * *

It was cold. It was dark. It was silent. It was lonely. 

Her mind raced through a blanket of sheer darkness; she could feel the others around but couldn't see them.

"Kari?"

Her voice trailed into a receding echo paired with another voice.

"Sit still."

The voice was demanding and impatient.

"Tai?"

She called out once more but this time she could feel herself moving. But just as she was reaching up; a strange hand pushed her down.

"Hold her down."

'Not again!'

In a second; she broke free from the darkness. Her pupils dilated and focused on a group of bodies surrounding her. Kari held her arms down while Matt pinned her legs. An unfamiliar gentleman in a white coat sat to her left and held a brown bottle in his hand. He poured an unknown substance into a small cup and forced her to drink it.

It was bitter at first with a surprisingly sweet after taste. She gulped it down with out a choice and began to frantically wail.

"What are you doing to me?"

The stranger in white then lifted her shirt; his cold clammy hand grazed her warm belly and made her gasp. Unseen, she could feel him tracing a mark and rubbing an ointment that stung. It prickled her sensitive skin; like a bee's sting. She yelped and uncontrollably tossed and turned.

"Get off me!" She growled. Free from her hold she back handedly struck the man in white; tossing him aside like a rag doll.

He tumbled over and staggered to his feet. Horror across his face; he frantically gathered his things and fled.

Kari huffed. "Wait, Please don't go!" But the gentleman never stopped. He kept running as fast as his legs could carry him. Facing the others, the young girl shrugged.

"Great, he ran away. Now what?"

Izzy spotted the familiar brown bottle on the ground picked it up and smiled. "He left this behind."

Sora rubbed her head and sat up. "Who was that?" She demanded; chocking on the bittersweet residue of the unusual concoction. "Where are we?" She looked around. Where there were clear planes there were trees and where there was burning sunlight there was now cooling shade. A small forest.

"You fainted a couple of miles back." Tai took the bottle from Izzy's hands. "We tried to take you to the nearest hospital but we wound up in this forest." He brought the container to his ear and shook the contents inside. "Anyway, we ran into this guy...Allan Yoshida. We found him picking some medicinal herbs for the hospital he works at."

"We asked him if he could examine your condition." Matt contributed to the situation. "Luckily he had some medicine packed."

"Tasted more like poison to me." Sora snatched the bottle from Tai's hand and like 'hot potato' tossed it at the blonde.

Matt caught it, securing the top from any leakage. "Yeah, well you have to take it so your injuries can heal."

Izzy nodded. "Allan detected internal injuries." Sora grazed the top of her mouth with her tongue where a bleak taste of copper resided. She wiped the edges of her mouth where dry particles of blood crusted at the corners.

Sora rolled her eyes and attempted to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she reached out for support; Matt held her hand.

"How did this happen?" He dared to ask the question that dawned the others while Kari took some of the gel-like antibiotic and smoothed a thin layer of it over a scratch on Sora's cheek.

"He tried to kill me." She twitched and slapped the young girl's hand away. Kari huffed and continued none the less.

"He what?" Tai blurted. "Why?" His eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"He was choking me."

Kari parted Sora's hair, pushing it behind her ears. "That explains these bruises." She observed the puncture wounds on the redhead's fragile neck.

"God Sora! Why didn't you fight back?" Tai continued to interrogate.

"I did fight back." Sora frowned and bluntly pushed Kari away in annoyance.

Izzy shook his head. "Let me guess; he was too much for you?" He mocked. "You know you're stronger than that." He narrowed his eyes. "You held back."

Izzy's comment sent Tai over the top. He abruptly stood up and shook Sora by the shoulders. "You went easy on him?" He growled. "Why?"

Matt examined the redhead's uncertain expression in her eyes; he knew the look all too well. Welcoming the pain in his heart; he nonchalantly spoke.

"Because she loves him." He froze; having thought he had spoken to himself, in his mind, when in fact he had blurted it out for everyone to hear. He urgently looked at Sora who lowered her face. She would kill him for it later.

Wide eyed, Kari gasped. "Really?" She gripped the older girl's hand with excitement.

A thin ruby line crept along Sora's cheeks. "N-no!" She stuttered.

"How romantic." Kari swooned; causing Tai to erupt once more.

"Romantic? He tried to kill her!" He pointed at the injured redhead.

Sora rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away. "Relax Tai."

"How could I relax? He nearly killed you!" He dramatically wailed his hands in the air. "I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the situation."

Sora glared. "I'm fine." The obnoxious brunette grunted in defeat and sat down; there was not use in arguing, Sora would always have the last word.

With permeable tension, Izzy dully stared at the ground and shook his head; Matt stood next to him also focusing below, hoping Sora would spare him the lecture for having exposed that bit of information. While Tai gathered the ointments the young physician left behind Sora composed herself and walked toward a large apple tree five feet away. Kari followed like a puppy; sitting Indian-style while Sora slid down the trunk, her legs carelessly spread and parted.

"Are you really in love with Ed?" Kari whispered.

Sora stiffened. It never failed; those tingling butterflies in her stomach that lurched whenever she heard his name. Cursed with sheer skin, no doubt she was blushing. Still, she denied the allegations.

"No." She spat and looked away.

Kari giggled. "Does he love you?"

And just as those butterflies tickled her they hurt her as well; eating her insides. She found herself wanting to vomit and cry at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Kari apologized; noting the bitter gaze in the redhead's eyes. She cursed herself for asking such a question.

Sora shook her head in assurance. "No, it's ok." She closed her eyes. "I don't feel much."

Kari sadly smiled at her friend's strong spirit. Her attention, however, was now drawn by Tai's freakishly girlish squeal. He, Matt and Izzy were now taking turns tasting the vile concoction medicated for Sora. She shook her head and chuckled; arousing a small giggle from Sora.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Izzy spotted the girl's watching them while Matt chugged the bottle.

"Ed probably." Tai smirked; letting his eyes linger to his side to sneak a peek at the girls.

He looked back at Izzy and then over at his blonde companion who bore a grave expression. "What's wrong?"

Matt handed Izzy the bottle and dully replied. "Nothing."

With a smug, Izzy ridiculed. "I bet I know what's wrong." Matt menacingly narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know anything little man." He threatened.

Izzy chuckled. "Wanna try me?"

"Enough already!" Tai exclaimed.

"Matt loves Sora!" Izzy froze; having soken a little too loud. He nervously looked at the girls who curiously eyed them while Matt glared.

"Shut up!" He punched him on the shoulder.

"You love..." Tai halted; Matt shaking his fist at him. "You love Sora?" He concluded more quietly.

Matt grabbed both boys' collars and dragged them a couple of feet further away from the girls. "She's gonna hear you!"

"She already knows." Izzy wiggled out of his grasp. "What is she gonna do; hit us?" He joked.

Tai looked back. "She might."

Matt sighed. "Just drop it ok?"

Tai grinned. "Why? Are you afraid of her?"

"Tai, I wouldn't say anything if I were you." The blonde countered. "I know you like her too."

The brunette dismissed the threat and rolled his eyes. "I do not."

"Even she knows that." Izzy nodded.

Tai sweatdropped. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as Matt!" He wailed.

The blonde retorted. "How?"

"Well..." Tai pondered; carefully choosing his words. "You _love_ her and I _like_ her."

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean to say that instead of pursuing a possible meaningful relationship with the gorgeous redhead you'd rather take your chances and just sleep with her."

Taking in Matt's suggestion, Tai nodded. "Exactly." He concluded with a sly grin.

"Whatever." Izzy rolled his eyes. "You seemed really concerned about her back there."

Tai crossed his arms. "You don't know what you're talking about." He arched a chocolate eyebrow. "You're just a kid."

Izzy mocked. "Yeah, but unlike you; I can actually get a girl!" He grinned; referring to the delightful gypsy, Mimi, they had run into.

Angered, Tai approached the younger boy, ready to wail on him when Matt stopped him.

"Sora's coming!" He alerted. Sora and Kari made their way to the boys with a suspicious glint in their eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kari eyed Matt. "Why are you all the way over here?" She turned to her brother. "So secretive."

Tai pushed his sister aside in annoyance. "Stop asking questions." He faced the redhead. "Feeling better?"

Sora held the side of her stomach and despite the sharp pain, she nodded.

Tai also nodded. "Good. Now let's go back."

"What?" Izzy hollered. "Weren't you paying attention? That lunatic nearly killed her!"

Tai continued to nod with his eyes closed. "And now we gotta get back at him!" He impatiently announced with his hands curled into tight fists.

Matt snickered. "You're demented; Sora doesn't want to go back! Right Sora?" He looked at the redhead who blankly stared back.

"You want to go back!" Kari mused; still Sora would not offer a reply.

She silently stared into the void; seconds later she sighed. "No." Kari, Matt and Izzy visibly relaxed while Tai protested.

"But Sora, what about what he did to you?"

"What's done is done. He'll pay when the time comes." She retorted with passive aggressiveness.

Case closed.

"What's the nearest city?" She addressed Izzy.

The maroon-haired boy quickly searched the back of his mind. "Ishbal." He automatically responded.

Standing firm, Sora looked about. "Get your things, we're going to Ishbal."

TBC


	10. Inebriated Vulnerability

**Inebriated Vulnerability**

"We've been walking non-stop for days...I need a rest." Tai slouched and heaved. Stopping in his tracks, Sora grabbed him by the collar and dragged him along.

"Move it." She ordered, pushing him forward. He stumbled and suddenly halted, quickly turning around. He clashed into her; their nosed buddings. His slithering hands caught her waist as hers rested on his chest.

"I like it when your rough." He smiled and whispered against her lips.

Sora frowned and punched him in the stomach. "Shut up." She stepped aside and continued to walk; taking the medicinal bottled out from her pocket and chugging the liquid inside. She had grown use to it's bitter taste.

Tai rolled on the ground and held his abdomen. "I was just kidding."

Matt walked up to him and stepped on his torso. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath and Tai flinched all the more. "Sora!"

Sora looked over her shoulder and cocked an eyebrow. Matt ran to her and exhaled.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know what it's about."

Sora decelerated and sighed, closing her eyes. "I thought we went through this."

"When?"

"Back at Aki's!"

Matt snorted. "The run in we had that night? That hardly counts as a conversation."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just open up to me!" He exclaimed and stopped walking.

Sora turned around and saw him plus the others blankly staring at her. She huffed and walked toward the blonde, poking him on the chest and whispering. "I don't want to embarrass you."

Matt simply rolled his eyes. "As if you haven't already."

They silently stared at each other, narrowing their eyes until Tai stepped in and pulled Matt by the arm.

"Matt, can I talk to you?" He sheepishly grinned and dragged his friend by the sleeve of his shirt.

Matt stumbled backward without taking his eyes off Sora until Tai tapped him on the cheek, forcing him to look at his face. "What's with you, man?"

"What did I do?"

"Just leave her alone."

Izzy stood aside Tai and nodded. "She's going through a rough time right now."

"What about Tai?" Matt accused. "He's always coming on to her."

Izzy looked at Tai nervously rubbing the back of his head. "That's different."

"How?"

"Uh..."

"Alright boys." Kari announced. "Just give her some space."

Ahead, Sora crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. "I can hear you guys." They turned around and blinked.

"Sorry, we just had to clear some things up." Tai was being informative- for once in his life.

Sora snickered. 'My..." She looked from side to side and hushed. "_love life_...shouldn't concern you."

"Well it does." Matt spoke. He looked at the others and shook his head. "Sora, we can't believe you're in love this Edward guy. Look at what he's done to you."

"I don't love him."

"Then why didn't you fight back?"

"You weren't there; you don't know what happened!"

Tai winced, almost afraid to speak. "Sora, we're just looking out for you."

"Well don't! I don't need your help." She cringed and turned around; leaving them behind.

Izzy inquisitively looked at Kari. "Should we follow her?"

"No."

Matt grimaced and kicked a random rock on the ground. "Fuck!" He grunted, causing both Izzy and Kari to flinch. Tai, on the other hand, started to run after Sora.

* * *

She ran surprisingly fast for her stature. In seconds flat did he find himself at the heart of a small town he assumed was Ishbal, frantically looking for her through corners and alleys. 

"Sora!" He cursed himself for having lost track of her. But he only looked over his shoulder for a split second- she must have made a reality-defying get away.

"Sora!" He stopped and looked around.

An old woman in a grey gown smiled at him. "Are you looking for your girlfriend?"

"Kind of."

She nodded and held out a rose. "I'll tell you where she went if you buy this rose." Tai vacantly gawked at her. "The perfect apology gift, she'll love it." She grinned, exposing a set of stained whites. "Only two franks."

Tai grunted and tossed two golden coins. "Where'd she go?" The old woman handed him the flower and pointed to her right. Without a thanks or farewell, Tai bolted toward the direction she had pointed to and erratically looked around.

There was a bar at the corner where he caught a glimpse of an undeniable red hair. "Gotcha."

He inhaled and walked in. Despite the lack of light most bars had, he spotted Sora by the counter. She waved at a stout old man with gray hair and mustache and pointed at a peculiar brown bottle on display. The old man turned around and nodded. He grabbed the container, slipped a glass from under the table and poured her a mouthful.

"Leave the bottle."

Tai heard her as he sat on a stool next to her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her stool around. She faced him with the dainty cup in her hand.

"Tai." She smiled at him before gulping the elixir down and slamming it on the table. "Have a drink with me."

Tai nodded and poured himself a small share, drinking it with delicacy. He was there to help his friend, not get drunk. Sora, however, mused and urged him to hit the bottle.

"Sora." He cringed under the hard liquor. "Matt can be a jerk sometimes." He hiccupped and she laughed, taking the bottle into her hands and chugging it. "We're just looking out for you."

"I already told you; I don't need any help." She slurred; the intoxicant was working fast.

"We're your friends Sora."

She sighed and looked down. "I know." She put her hand on top of his and sadly smiled. "Thanks." Tai stuttered a small acceptance and nervously gulped down another shot. He then mutely handed her the rose the old woman had sold him.

* * *

Hours they spent in that tavern; joking and laughing. Tai never recalled Sora ever being so happy and Sora never recalled Tai being so funny. For once she was laughing with him and not at him. Both could have wished time would cease in that blessed moment. 

"The others should be here by now." Tai denoted and Sora cocked her head.

"Who cares; they can take care of themselves." She leaned on Tai and rested her head on his shoulder.

Tai gulped and numbly nodded; allowing her to rest against him and even wrapping a protective arm around her. She snuggled against him and hiccupped.

"I'm not... in..love with Ed." She lightly spoke.

Tai shook his head and closed his eyes. "You don't have to explain."

"No, no, no. I do." She exclaimed. "I'm not in love, I hate him!"

"What about Matt?"

"What about him? We're not married!"

"But he loves you."

"Yeah, well I don't love him. I hate everyone!"

Tai chuckled and gripped his friend tighter. "Yeah, right."

Sora backed away and narrowed her eyes. "I can do whatever I want and see whoever I want." She nodded and Tai nodded with as well. After a few seconds, she lunged at him and openly kissed him.

Tai sternly froze and allowed her wrap her arms around his neck and run her hands through his hair. Giving in, he held her by the waist and kissed her back; his eyes rolling back.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered and he nodded as she plastered the needed franks to cover their tab.

Hand in hand, she pulled him through the door and through the streets where they entered a small abandoned building. A run down bakery perhaps.

"Sora." He huffed as she pushed him against the wall and ravished his lips. "Are you sure about this?" His spoke through kisses; her petite hands roaming his torso.

She gasped within him and tugged at his shirt. "Yes." She whispered into his ear and nibbled on his neck.

Tai sharply inhaled and huskily moaned to her butterfly kisses; wondering in the back of his mind if she knew what she was doing. By the way she handled him; hungrily kissing him, lapping his neck, groping his body- she must know. He, on the other hand was particularly well experienced with his own wood and had never been with a girl before. Thus, he allowed her to have her way until his instinctive urges advocated him to ram her.

Sliding down the wall and on to the ground, she straddled him and eagerly removed her coat as he pawed at her shirt. Knowing very well in the back of his mind that their activity was in the slightest bit right; the liquor numbed his conscience and provoked him all the more. Relieving her of her thin garb, he cupped her breast and was grateful that she never wore undergarments.

"Oh, yesss..." He hummed and levitated himself, pushing her back so that it was now he who was straddling her. He assaulted her with osculating touches, fondling her bosom- licking and lightly biting the hardened mammilla. She moaned under him and ran her fingers through her hair; arching her back, aching for more.

"Tai." She gasped and he urgently unbuckled his trousers.

"Hm?"

He looked at her and paused. Staring into each others eyes they simultaneously recoiled at the sound of wood falling. They slowly got up and looked around. A piece of decaying wood from the ceiling broke in half and splattered in front of them. Then, a portion of the wall began to crumble, leaving a gaping hole. Tai immediately turned around and obscured Sora from view; clutching her chest and moving her into a safer position.

"Here." He tossed her shirt and coat; hearing a familiar voice from outside.

As Sora redressed, he poked his head out and saw Izzy speaking with the same old woman he had encountered. The aged female smiled and pointed directly at the building he and Sora were. Izzy bowed and waved at the others; pointing in his direction.

"Shit." He muttered and looked back. Though ruffled, Sora managed to secure her garments and he fiddled with his own.

"Sora?" Izzy's voice created an echo.

"Tai?" Kari's was just as blaring.

Tai inhaled and popped around the corner. "Hey."

Kari frowned and quizzically walked to him. "Why are you so dirty?" She dusted his shoulder and smelled his breath. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yup." Sora chirped. "We both have."

Matt sternly walked to her and held her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Sora snorted and patted Tai on the back. "I'm fine; Tai here took good care of me." Her buzz was still evident.

Tai nervously smiled and folded his hands in front of his groin. Sora looked down and giggled. "What are you hiding?" She grabbed his hand and patted his crotch.

Tai flinched and smirked; lightly pushing her away. "Ha...that's enough." He gulped; Matt glaring at him. "She had one to many." He shook his head. "I did too."

"Ok, let's get you guys out of here." Everyone looked at Izzy clasping his hands together. "This isn't Ishbal so let's get moving."

"What about Tai and Sora? They're in no condition to travel."

Matt looked at Kari and nodded. "You're right. Let's find a place to rest." He wrapped his arm around Sora and lead her out.

Izzy and Kari nodded and followed suit while Tai wandered a bit behind. Fixing the hem on his pants, he rubbed his member and groaned. He'd have to toot his own horn that night. But maybe it was better that way. As much as he craved her, he didn't want to supply more pressure. Hopefully she'd forget by the time she'd come to her senses-not that he would anyway. No, that moment would remain engraved in his mind for ever.

TBC


End file.
